


Gods & Monsters

by C_Lehnsherr



Category: Victor Frankenstein (2015), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Character Death, Jealous!Igor, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, The monster loves his creator, Victor loves his monster
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Lehnsherr/pseuds/C_Lehnsherr
Summary: Víctor Frankenstein ha creado algo que no puede controlar, alguien que ni siquiera puede controlarse a sí mismo.
Ese monstruo es separado de su lado, y pasará el resto de su vida buscando a su creador, aún cuando éste ya no esté ahí.





	1. I

Igor no podía estar más agradecido con Víctor. Aquel hombre lo había sacado del circo, lo ayudó a ponerse de pie e incluso le dio un nombre. Y como si nada de eso fuera significativo, ahora le llevaba a una fiesta de gala.

 

Nadie nunca lo había llevado de escolta a ningún lugar que no fuera la carpa del circo, y siempre era recibido con risas burlonas y hasta crueles, aunque eso último no podía reconocerlo demasiado bien.

 

–Víctor, espera– le suplicó, tirando de su brazo, un gesto que debió molestarle bastante como para justificar el codazo en las costillas que le dio después. –Víctor…– exhaló a pesar del dolor. –¿Es… es una buena idea?

 

–Oh, Igor– la risa gutural que salió de su garganta esfumó por completo su ceño fruncido de hace unos segundos, aunque eso no significaba que estuviera menos molesto. –¿En serio me estás preguntando si mi idea es buena?– Igor tragó en seco y bajó el mentón. –Eso pensé. Trata de no avergonzarme adentro.

 

Igor le siguió detrás. A pesar de sentirse aterrado por la forma en que esas personas pudieran tratarle, quería estar cerca de Víctor. No es que éste fuera a protegerlo si algo pasaba, pero… de alguna forma, estar cerca de él era reconfortante.

 

Y para su sorpresa, las únicas sonrisas que le recibieron no eran burlonas ni crueles, sino unas afables y algo forzadas. Algunas damas incluso quedaban cautivadas por su aspecto, murmuraban entre sí y se giraban a verlo con los pómulos ruborizados.

 

–¡Igor, por aquí!– le llamó Víctor, ya sentado en una mesa que compartía con dos bonitas muchachas, de las que seguramente ni siquiera se había molestado en saber sus nombres antes de denigrarlas.

 

Conforme más alcohol ingería, más incómodos se sentían todos, incluido Igor. Su lengua se soltaba de más, más de lo habitual si es que acaso eso fuera posible. Hablaba de qué debían hacer o no hacer las mujeres con su cuerpo, hablaba de óvulos, ¡hasta había gritado la palabra “ _esperma_ ”!

 

Igor no pudo verlo a la cara después de eso, principalmente porque no quería que viera que se había sonrojado. Era capaz de recriminarle por qué se avergonzaba de algo tan natural, y no había ido para ser humillado.

 

Fue una dulce coincidencia que cuando giró la cabeza, se cruzó con la silueta de un cuerpo que conocía demasiado bien. Un cuerpo que había sabido apreciar durante cada día, cada minuto y cada segundo en el circo.

 

–Lorelei…– musitó, levantándose de su asiento para perseguir el vestido verde azulado que ondeaba delante de sus ojos.

 

Creyó escuchar la voz– por una vez, vacilante– de Víctor murmurando su nombre mientras se alejaba de la mesa. Pero él lo ignoró.

 

Peldaño tras peldaño, iba un paso más cerca de la mujer que amaba. Pero cuando finalmente llegó hasta ella, no supo exactamente qué hacer. No sabía cómo debía presentarse, cómo hablarle, qué decirle.

 

–¿Disculpe?– Lorelei se acercó primero, entrecerrando brevemente los ojos para intentar reconocerle. –Oh, lo siento– estuvo a punto de darle la espalda. –Creí que era alguien más.

 

–Tal vez sí– soltó él, con una risa nerviosa que logró que Lorelei volviera sobre sus pasos y le mirara con más detenimiento. Su hermosa mandíbula se extendió en una sonrisa incrédula.

 

–Eres… Eres tú–.

 

–Soy yo– asintió, recibiendo el efusivo abrazo de su antigua compañera de circo.

 

–Me salvaste la vida– murmuró ella en su oído, antes de separarse.

 

Pasaron unos minutos poniéndose al corriente uno con el otro. Igor le dijo que ahora tenía un nombre, ella rió pero él no quiso creer que lo hacía con mala intención. Hablaron de sus ‘benefactores’, echándole un ojo a cada uno.

 

Era claro que el Conde cumplía con la descripción que le daba Lorelei, pero mientras Igor trataba de defender la imagen de Víctor Frankenstein, éste se comportaba cada vez más como… Víctor Frankenstein...

 

–Él, bueno…– carraspeó. –No le agrada mucho la gente… común.

 

–¡Igor!– Víctor había pasado de estar derramando ostras en el piso de abajo, a estar a su lado en cuestión de segundos. Igor aún intentaba comprender cómo lo había hecho.

 

–Víctor, ¿cómo…?–.

 

Lorelei se sintió algo incómoda por la forma en que Frankenstein le miraba. No como otros hombres solían hacerlo, sino como si estuviera luchando contra su ebriedad para decir algo coherentemente hiriente.

 

–Tú eres el ángel caído– carcajeó, apoyando la espalda baja en el travesaño. –¿No has encontrado otro lugar del cual caerte?– se inclinó un poco más hacia atrás, e Igor le sostuvo instintivamente la espalda para que no cayera mientras calculaba. –Hmm, aquí tienes unos pocos metros, pero has caído desde más alto.

 

Igor endureció la mirada al darse cuenta que Víctor estaba burlándose de Lorelei. Esa era su forma de ser con todos, sí, pero había algo diferente, algo que le obligaba a ser tan agresivo como pudiera.

 

Quizás era producto del alcohol, así que Igor no tuvo más opción que dejarlo pasar. Y afortunadamente, la noche fue mejor. Víctor casi pudo convencer a Lorelei de su ‘proyecto’, y él le secundó, defendiendo sus palabras. Compartieron opiniones y carcajadas hasta que se hizo realmente tarde.

 

Y fue mientras caminaban a casa que Víctor dijo algo que le dejó totalmente congelado, negándose a moverse de la calle, aunque estuviera lloviendo o aunque un carruaje tuviera que pasar por encima suyo.

 

–¿Igor?– Víctor resopló, volviendo sobre sus pasos para empujarlo bruscamente. Igor torció el gesto por el manotazo en su espalda, pero aún así se negó a moverse.

 

–¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?– musitó, tiritando de frío por la lluvia que humedecía su ropa y enfriaba su piel.

 

Víctor se llevó las manos empapadas al rostro, arrastrando las gotas hasta sus sienes.

 

–Dije que… ¡no tenemos tiempo para estas tonterías!– vociferó, tomándolo de los hombros y sacudiéndolo. –¡Tienes que pensar en lo que es realmente importante! ¡Nuestro proyecto, Igor! ¡Nuestra creación!

 

–¡No!– protestó Igor, con la voz flaqueándole al final por haberse atrevido a levantarle la voz. –Repítelo, por favor– suspiró. –Sólo necesito asegurarme que… que escuché bien.

 

Las manos de Víctor se deslizaron perezosamente sobre sus hombros, para luego caer bruscamente en el aire. Se tomó su tiempo para repetirle lo que le había dicho hace unos minutos.

 

–Esa chica es una distracción, Igor– dijo, con una estela de vapor frío escapando de sus labios. –No puedes volver a verla.

 

* * *

 

Ambos científicos acordaron silenciosamente que no harían de aquello un escándalo público, sobre todo con la reputación de Víctor, que no era muy buena y no necesitaba ensuciarse más. Igor contuvo la respiración hasta que estuvo dentro de la casa.

 

–Víctor…– suspiró, con la espalda contra la puerta y un gesto de dolor en su rostro. Entreabrió los ojos sólo para ver cómo el otro bajaba hacia el sótano. –¡Víctor!

 

–¡Ya te lo dije, Igor!– vociferó él. –¡Tenemos cosas importantes que hacer!

 

–¡No!– le desafió por segunda vez, provocando que saliera del sótano bastante molesto, avanzando amenazante hacia él. –No volveré a trabajar contigo…– dijo, sosteniéndole la mirada. –No hasta qué me digas por qué no puedo volver a ver a Lorelei. O… o por qué fuiste tan… grosero con ella.

 

–Es una distracción– recalcó Víctor, apretando la mandíbula. –Eres lo suficientemente inteligente para que no tenga que repetirlo, Igor. Ella no merece tu atención.

 

–¿Y tú sí?–.

 

Igor se arrepintió de sus palabras en el momento en que salieron de su boca, pero más arrepentido estuvo cuando las facciones de Víctor se contrajeron. Por muy breve que hubiera sido, había alcanzado a comprender que se había pasado, aquello realmente le había afectado.

 

Víctor ahogó un suspiro y le dio la espalda, masajeándose el mentón. El silencio y la enorme pausa que se estaba tomando sólo lograban tensar más a Igor.

 

–Víctor, lo siento, no debí…– estaba disculpándose atropelladamente cuando un gesto de muñeca de Frankenstein lo hizo callar un momento. –Víctor, no… no me refería a ti. Quería decir que… ¿en realidad el proyecto merece tanta de nuestra atención?

 

–Considerando que soy el hombre que te sacó del circo, te dio un nombre y, prácticamente, toda una nueva vida… Creo que merezco un poco más de atención que una acróbata cualquiera– Igor cerró los ojos, aceptando todo el peso de sus palabras, sintiéndose mortalmente culpable. La voz de Víctor temblaba de euforia, mientras se giraba a tomarlo por los hombros. –Yo sólo quiero que vuelques un poco de esa atención sobre nuestro proyecto, Igor. **_Nuestro_** , ¿entiendes?

 

–Nuestro, sí. Tienes razón, Víctor– sonrió, colgando sus manos sobre los brazos del otro para intentar separarlo sutilmente.

 

–Nuestro…– continuó murmurando Víctor, desplazando sus manos hasta las mejillas de Igor y observándolo cada vez más de cerca. –Él va a ser como tú… Tus ojos son claros, Igor– sonrió. Una sonrisa algo retorcida. –Los de él también lo serán.

 

–¿Él?– Igor estaba algo aturdido por el aliento a alcohol que Víctor desprendía de su boca, muy cerca de la suya. –¿Te refieres a… Gordon? ¿El ‘Gordon’ del que siempre hablas?

 

–Oh, no, no– rió, apoyando su frente sobre la otra, y ejerciendo la presión suficiente para que Igor trastabillara nuevamente hasta la puerta. –Estoy hablando de algo mucho más complejo… y hermoso, compañero mío.

 

Igor había dejado de escuchar desde el momento en que un grito agudo escapó de su garganta, cuando su espalda impactó contra la madera y a Víctor no parecía haberle importado.

 

–Víctor, mi espalda…–.

 

–Sí, lo olvidé– dijo, lejos de sonar arrepentido o siquiera creíble. –Aún duele, ¿verdad?– una de sus manos descendió lentamente por un costado de su cuerpo, estremeciéndole, mientras preguntaba. –¿Duele, Igor?

 

La voz del castaño se apagó cuando sintió esa mano escabullirse entre su ropa, volviendo a ascender, pero esta vez con sus dedos sobre su espalda baja: presionando, recorriendo, acariciando.

 

–V-Víctor…– su cuerpo temblaba sin saber qué más hacer, mientras el otro acortaba aún más la distancia y empujaba una pierna entre las suyas, friccionando su muslo contra su pelvis. El calor que antes invadía sus mejillas ahora parecía drenarse hasta su estómago, o incluso más abajo de lo que estaba dispuesto a reconocer.

 

Víctor aspiró el aroma de su cabello y resopló roncamente antes de usar todas sus fuerzas para desgarrarle el traje con una sola mano. Algunos botones quedaron desperdigados por el suelo, mientras el alarido de Igor rebotaba por las paredes de la casa.

 

Igor sintió sus labios sobre su cuello, sobre su pecho, sobre toda su piel, y siempre murmurando lo perfecto que sería su proyecto, su nuevo proyecto. Las manos de Víctor volvieron a encontrarse y trabajar juntas para jalarle el pantalón y la ropa interior hacia abajo.

 

Sus piernas temblaron violentamente cuando Víctor se arrodilló a la altura de su pelvis, con su vista clavada en su erección. Tanto tiempo era que le observaba que comenzaba a sentirse algo avergonzado.

 

–Víctor, por favor…– le suplicó, bajando la cabeza para que su cabello ocultara su rostro sonrojado.

 

–Paciencia, Igor– dijo, acariciando todo el largo de sus piernas semidesnudas con sus manos, hasta detenerlas en sus glúteos, lo que acabó arrancándole un jadeo mal reprimido.

 

Igor estuvo a punto de rogarle de nuevo cuando, finalmente, sintió su cálida cavidad sobre su miembro. No había tenido tiempo de acostumbrarse cuando Víctor comenzó a moverse de atrás hacia adelante, cada vez más rápido, con los vellos de su barba acariciando toda su longitud, provocándole un exquisito cosquilleo.

 

–¡Víctor!– gimió, acalorado, cerrando sus puños sobre sus hombros. Víctor aceleró el ritmo de su boca y desplazó su mano hasta su entrada para penetrarlo bruscamente. –¡Ahh!– Igor jadeó de dolor y placer al mismo tiempo. Su semen se descargó copiosamente en la boca del científico, mientras sus entrañas convulsionaban sobre sus dedos.

 

Víctor se alejó bruscamente de él y escupió el semen que no había tragado, para luego respirar agitadamente y secarse la comisura de los labios con las prendas rotas de Igor.

 

–L-lo siento…– dijo, verdaderamente avergonzado.

 

–De hecho, no está nada mal– sonrió Víctor, volviendo a su lado para capturar sus labios y enredar su lengua con la de Igor, en una mezcla de saliva y semen.

 

–Hmm– Igor lo separó, entre carcajadas. –Es asqueroso, Víctor.

 

–Sí, lo haremos de otra forma la próxima vez– dijo, guiñándole un ojo y tendiéndole una mano para ayudarle a levantarse. –Ahora tenemos que trabajar.


	2. II

El aroma a carne quemada fue lo que despertó a Igor en la mañana. Olía delicioso, o mucho mejor que cualquier cosa que le hubieran ofrecido en sus días en el circo Barnaby. No le sorprendería que, después de la noche anterior, Víctor le hubiera preparado el desayuno. Incluso habría sido un gesto muy dulce de su parte, por no decir el primero.

 

Aunque el hambre no era lo único que no le dejaba dormir. Necesitaba saber qué había significado la noche anterior, si había sido algo para Víctor o si sólo se trataba de otro de sus tantos impulsos a los que apenas estaba acostumbrándose.

 

–¿Víctor?– entreabrió despacio la puerta de la sala, para no interrumpir. –¿Puedo…?

 

–¡Igor! Hasta que por fin despiertas– le recriminó con gracia, dejando la mesa para colocarse a su lado y rodear sus hombros con un brazo. –Verás, por accidente, sobrecargué algunos órganos y necesito unos nuevos– explicó, sobándose el puente de la nariz y riendo bajo. –No los tuyos, por supuesto.

 

–Sí, sí, entiendo– sonrió, algo forzadamente. A veces, el humor retorcido de Frankenstein le daba escalofríos. –Yo… ehm, creí que estabas… preparando el desayuno.

 

Sólo cuando las palabras salieron de sus labios pudo comprobar lo estúpido que se escuchaba. Y la carcajada de Víctor no alivió sus nervios.

 

–Oh, Igor– alcanzó a decir, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda. Una mueca de dolor mal disimulada atravesó brevemente su rostro. –Yo ya desayuné. Date prisa en hacer lo mismo– le ordenó, examinándolo de arriba abajo con un suspiro contenido. –Y asearte. Apestas a sudor.

 

Igor frunció el ceño y olfateó su ropa, sólo para darse cuenta que tenía razón. Apestaba a todo lo que habían hecho la noche anterior y eso le arrancó un fuerte rubor, pero no se atrevió a señalárselo a Víctor.

 

No iba decirle que era su culpa que oliera así, era casi seguro que lo supiera y no le importara. Así que se limitó a asentir y retirarse.

 

–Igor, espera–.

 

La voz de su benefactor pudo haberle detenido el corazón, si tan sólo fuera lógicamente posible. Lo que le provocó fue un intenso jalón en el pecho, algo que le hizo girarse temerosamente sobre sus talones, expectante de lo que iba a decirle.

 

–Arréglate bien– fue todo lo que le dijo, con una sonrisa algo insensible en esos momentos en los que acababa de destruir sus ilusiones. –Hoy, mi querido Igor, vas a conocer a Gordon.

 

–Gordon…– repitió. Eso era reconfortante de alguna forma, pero no lo suficiente. –Víctor, sobre anoche…

 

–Salimos a divertirnos– le interrumpió, con un delante de su nariz. –Y podemos hacerlo de nuevo, no adelantes conclusiones, no pienses que lo ignoro o que no me importa– suspiró pesadamente. –Pero hay tiempos para divertirnos y tiempos para trabajar, Igor.

 

Igor no pudo controlar sus labios cuando éstos se curvaron en una involuntaria sonrisa.

 

–¿Entonces… tú me amas?–.

 

–Qué palabra tan desagradable– resopló. –Si quieres decirlo así, sí… Por supuesto que te amo, Igor, yo te creé.

 

–Me amas…– musitó Igor, acortando una distancia que Víctor se encargó de restaurar con una mano sobre su pecho, empujándolo sutilmente.

 

–Tiempo para trabajar, Igor–.

 

Éste asintió, con una sonrisa igual de torpe que sus piernas, que ahora le temblaban inexplicablemente por la confesión del científico. Una confesión que parecía haber escuchado a medias, deteniéndose en “te amo, Igor” e ignorando el “yo te creé”.

 

* * *

 

Después de unas trabajosas semanas, Gordon estaba listo para ser presentado en la Escuela Real de Medicina a la que asistía Víctor. Debió sentirse demasiado presionado, pues ensayó varias veces el proceso de ‘resurrección’ sobre Gordon. Tantas veces habían sido ya, que las descargas habían deformado de más su hocico.

 

No sería demasiado agradable a la vista, pero Víctor había quedado satisfecho después de asegurarse que funcionaría, que nada lo dejaría en ridículo y que, quizás, eso podría abrirle las puertas a un proyecto mucho más ambicioso, un proyecto que rondaba por su cabeza desde hace años.

 

Primero necesitaba reanimar a Gordon.

 

Aunque a pesar de tanta preparación y precaución, las cosas acabaron saliéndose de control. Víctor necesitaba de la aprobación de Finnegan, necesitaba que se interesara en su trabajo para que su riqueza financiara el próximo. Fue por eso que se arriesgó a intentarlo una y otra vez, descargas tras descargas, que valían el precio de la vida que iba a crear después de la bestia irracional que ahora se escapaba descontrolada por los pasillos de la escuela.

 

–¡Igor, no dejes que escape!– gritó, aún incapaz de recuperarse de la última descarga que había sacudido su cuerpo.

 

Su vista cayó sobre la expresión desconcertada de Finnegan. El niño rico estaba realmente impresionado más que mortificado, y la idea de su hombre comenzaba a cobrar vida sólo con eso.

 

Alto.

 

Fuerte.

 

Perfecto…

 

–¡Víctor!–.

 

El grito de ayuda de Igor le recordó que para crear a su hombre, primero debía domar a su bestia. Aún aturdido, se levantó y abrió las puertas del salón de par en par, encontrándose con Igor aferrándose al barandal y sus piernas balanceándose en el aire. Gordon estaba sobre su espalda, gruñendo y arañándole.

 

–¡Gordon!– Igor sintió que el alma cayó por todos los pisos que había bajo sus pies. Aquella noche de ‘diversión’ y aquella confesión pasaron a segundo plano cuando Víctor se mostró más interesado en salvar a la criatura antes que a él. –Igor, ¿qué le hiciste?

 

–¡Víctor, ayúdame a mí! ¡No a él!– le suplicó. Sus manos no sólo comenzaban a acalambrarse, sino también a sangrar por las heridas que dejaba Gordon a diestra y siniestra.

 

Víctor siguió interesado en salvar a Gordon y lo hizo. Lo único que Igor podía agradecer o apreciar de eso era que se lo había quitado de encima. Tuvo que ayudarse a sí mismo para impulsarse sobre el barandal y poner sus pies en el suelo de nuevo.

 

Golpe tras golpe, y por mucho que le dañara su creación, Víctor se negaba a matarlo. Igor tuvo que gritarle que lo hiciera, podía sentir sus cuerdas vocales temblando mientras esperaba a que Víctor le hiciera caso.

 

–¡Hazlo, Víctor!–.

 

Con esa última orden, y con mucho pesar de parte de su creador, la criatura conoció la oscuridad.

 

* * *

 

–Preferiste salvarlo a él…– comentó Igor. El frío del cementerio donde estaban enterrando a Gordon camuflaba su voz temblorosa, haciéndola pasar por un suave tirito. Víctor pareció no hacerle caso y continuó hundiendo la pala en la tierra húmeda. –Víctor, pude haber muerto.

 

–Temporalmente, tal vez– sonrió, dejando la pala a un lado sobre la nieve y arrastrando el cuerpo del “chimpancé” al hoyo. –Yo te hubiera traído de vuelta– afirmó, irguiéndose y exhalando un pesado suspiro. –Y sólo gracias a Gordon es posible.

 

–Esa bestia casi me mata– volvió a recalcar, en serio no entendía por qué Víctor no podía ver la gravedad del asunto, de todo lo que había pasado en la escuela.

 

–Esa bestia…– dijo lentamente. –…convenció a Finnegan de financiarnos para un proyecto mayor. Y tú sabes de lo que hablo, Igor…

 

Sí, sí sabía. Sólo en un par de ocasiones, Víctor había compartido con él su visión de un hombre. Cómo sería, cómo se llamaría, absolutamente todo.

 

Sonaba egoísta, pero no quería traer al mundo otra ‘cosa’ que Víctor pudiera amar más que a él.

 

–No…– suspiró, después de meditarlo. –No puedo hacerlo. No voy a…

 

–Igor–.

 

–Gordon se salió de control, ¿cómo es que traer de vuelta a un hombre es buena idea? Puede pensar, sí, pero… eso no lo hace menos peligroso–.

 

–No me importa si es buena idea o no– replicó Víctor, avanzando la misma cantidad de pasos que Igor retrocedía, hasta que su espalda impactó contra la corteza de un árbol. Víctor le acorraló, con una mano a cada lado de su cabeza y una distancia casi inexistente entre sus labios. –Este es mi destino, Igor… Yo _tengo_ que crear a ese hombre, y te necesito, es tu destino también.

 

Igor contuvo la respiración, el aliento frío de Víctor caía sobre sus labios entreabiertos. Presentía que iba a besarlo, le hubiera gustado que lo hiciera, pero se alejó en cuanto accedió a ayudarle, asintiendo distraídamente con la cabeza.

 

Frankenstein esbozó una gran sonrisa y dio media vuelta para alcanzarle la pala que había dejado sobre la nieve. Igor le miró confundido.

 

–Víctor, ¿qué…? ¿Qué se supone que haga con esto?–.

 

–¿No es obvio? Cavar– dijo, pateando suavemente una lápida al azar. – _“Erik Lehnsherr”_ – leyó en voz alta, haciendo una mueca. –Podemos ponerle un nombre mejor. Empieza por aquí, Igor. Déjame verlo.

 

Igor miró desesperadamente a su alrededor, ¿realmente le estaba pidiendo que desenterrara a un hombre? Pues claro que esa podía ser la única razón de haberle hecho un entierro a Gordon en primer lugar.

 

–¿Lo tenías planeado?– farfulló, mientras obedecía y hundía la pala en la nieve y la tierra. –¿Venir aquí y…?

 

–Oh, Igor, ya estuve aquí–.

 

–¿Qué?–.

 

–No te detengas– le ordenó y volvió a hablar después de un rato. –Estuve merodeando por aquí hace un par de días, echándole un vistazo a las fechas de las lápidas y… éste es el hombre más joven que encontré. Cualquier problema que tenga, cualquier extremidad u órgano extra que necesite… lo resolveremos. Éste es al que quiero.

 

–Esto es una locura…– continuó murmurando Igor, hasta que la pala tocó el ataúd. Intercambió una mirada con Víctor, y éste sólo dijo **_< <_ _ábrelo_ _> >_**.


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo está inspirado por una escena del guión de Max Landis *-*

–Es…– Víctor tuvo que tomar otra bocanada de aire antes de volver a exhalar. –…hermoso– completó la oración que llevaba repitiendo toda la noche, más veces de las que el corazón de Igor había podido soportar.

 

–Víctor, ¿podemos concentrarnos?– reclamó, resistiendo el impulso de tomar su abrigo y marcharse a cualquier lugar lejos de la fascinación de Frankenstein por el hombre muerto.

 

–Oh, Igor, estoy más que concentrado– el cadáver inerte de Lehnsherr le arrancó otra sonrisa. –Estoy… absorbido... por este hombre. ¿No lo ves? Su rostro es perfecto, es hermoso. ¿Quién podría temerle así? Nuestro ‘hombre’…– titubeó, aún sin escogerle un nombre apropiado. –…podrá caminar entre los demás, recuperará su vida o tendrá una mejor. No será desdeñado, será… amado– Igor se tensó cuando sintió la ambiciosa mirada de Víctor sobre él. –Como tú, Igor. Él no será muy distinto a ti.

 

Por muy conmovedor que aquello pudiera sonar, no lo era para Igor.

 

Era cierto que Víctor había hecho de él un hombre completamente nuevo, pero que quisiera hacer lo mismo por otro… no le agradaba demasiado. Nada de eso ayudaba a contrarrestar su paranoica idea de que quería reemplazarlo y que no le extrañaría al hacerlo, tal y como había quedado demostrado después del incidente con Gordon.

 

–Víctor, yo no… no quiero hacer esto–.

 

–¿Y por qué no?– preguntó sin inmutarse, mientras cubría el cuerpo del muerto de pies a cabeza con una larga manta, para luego pararse frente a Igor con las manos en la cintura. –No vas a dejarme solo ahora, ¿o sí, Igor?

 

–Estamos yendo demasiado lejos…–.

 

Víctor reprimió un pesado suspiro y giró la cabeza a ambos lados antes de responder.

 

–Finnegan– dijo. –Finnegan nos hará un par de pruebas antes de financiar nuestro más grande proyecto– señaló con un cabeceo a Lehnsherr. –Tienes algo de tiempo para pensarlo mejor, Igor. Y te sugiero que lo hagas.

 

Víctor se retiró con un brusco choque de hombros que sacudió el cuerpo entero de Igor, mientras éste pensaba qué había hecho mal, qué había hecho para alejar a Víctor si es que acaso lo había atraído en primer lugar.

 

No creía que Víctor extrañara nada de lo que había tenido en el circo: su postura –aunque se había divertido bastante reajustándola–, su maquillaje, Lorelei… Quizás estaba celoso de ella, pero hacia tanto tiempo que había dejado de frecuentarla que no tenía motivos para estarlo.

 

No podía entender, y mucho menos compartir, su fascinación por Erik Lehnsherr. Se atrevió a destapar nuevamente el cadáver, deslizando la manta hasta la base de su cuello y descubriendo ese rostro que robaba sin esfuerzo toda la atención de Frankenstein.

 

Igor reconocía que era atractivo, o al menos más atractivo que él. De hecho, era superior a él en muchas formas, y su inconsciente comenzaba a entender por qué le fascinaba tanto a Víctor, pero no quería aceptarlo.

 

No quería creer que, en cuanto ese hombre caminara de nuevo, Víctor se olvidaría de él. Pero sabía que, por mucho que le doliera, acabaría ayudándolo.

 

Iba a traer a la vida a ese hombre que le robaría el corazón al que él amaba.

 

–B-buenas noches…– susurró entrecortadamente, sin saber en qué momento sus ojos habían comenzado a humedecerse y su garganta a arder.

 

Volvió a cubrir el cuerpo de Erik y apagó todas las luces, retirándose en dirección a la habitación de Víctor para ofrecerle una disculpa.

 

Sin embargo, se detuvo con el puño débil y cerrado a centímetros de la madera de la puerta. Sus miedos e inseguridades hacían que sus músculos se paralizaran, que su garganta doliera tanto que temía no ser capaz de hablar.

 

Estuvo a punto de arrepentirse y girarse sobre sus talones cuando la puerta se abrió frente a él, enseñándole a un Víctor todavía enfadado pero vencido por la confusión de encontrarlo ahí con un puño en el aire y una expresión –imaginaba él– demasiado obvia de dolor.

 

–¿No te parece un poco extremo recurrir a la violencia, Igor?– comentó con algo de humor, cerrando sus dedos alrededor de la muñeca de Igor para bajar sutilmente su puño paralizado. Su respiración se volvió más errática con el contacto del científico. Víctor adivinó que estaba a punto de llorar. –¿Qué ocurre contigo?

 

Igor trató de responder, pero tenía problemas para respirar y todas las palabras parecían atorarse dolorosamente en su garganta. Sólo alcanzó a derrumbarse sobre los hombros del otro, sollozando angustiosamente sobre su ropa.

 

Víctor no sabía a qué se debía eso.

 

–Maldición, Igor, ¿acaso estás ebrio?– murmuró, incómodo. –¿O es por esa acróbata? Si querías a verla, sólo tenías que decirlo.

 

El mayor lo empujó con toda la suavidad que pudo. Aunque tratara de reprimir su llanto, el labio inferior de Igor aún temblaba y pequeños suspiros entrecortados salían de su boca. Las manos que se habían aferrado a la ropa del otro, ahora sobaban el antebrazo contrario, consolándose a sí mismo.

 

–Iré a examinar a Erik– le informó Víctor, mirándolo de arriba abajo. –Puedes venir cuando… estés más tranquilo, ¿sí?

 

No esperó ninguna clase de respuesta y simplemente se alejó a toda prisa de las lágrimas del menor, dejándolo destrozado y sin más consuelo que el que se daba a sí mismo.

 

* * *

 

A la mañana siguiente, ninguno comentó nada de lo que había ocurrido anoche, pero la incomodidad era más que palpable. Igor preparó el desayuno, mientras Víctor le espiaba por el rabillo del ojo, esperando a que hablara, o más bien, a que le preguntara sobre Erik.

 

–Lamento… lo de anoche– musitó Igor, algo avergonzado. –No me sentía bien– Víctor cabeceó sin prestarle más atención que la que le dirigía a su libro de anatomía. Igor reprimió un suspiro y finalmente preguntó: –¿Qué… qué hiciste con Erik?

 

–Por favor, no lo llames así, es un nombre demasiado común para él–.

 

–Bueno… ¿cómo debería llamarlo?–.

 

Víctor se giró sobre su silla y le sonrió con un pequeño guiño.

 

–Ya se me ocurrirá algo– aseguró, dejando el libro a un lado y centrándose en su compañero. –Anoche…, intenté diagnosticar la causa de la muerte de nuestro hombre. No tiene heridas visibles, así que asumo que se trató de algo interno. Para no correr riesgos, reemplazaremos todos sus órganos, al menos los más importantes– hizo una mueca de disgusto. –Tendrá un par de cicatrices, pero todos los hombres tenemos una, ¿verdad?

 

Igor se encogió de hombros.

 

–Nadie lo verá desnudo–.

 

–Bien dicho– rió Víctor, reclinando toda la espalda en la silla, impulsándose tan violentamente que Igor temió que fuera a caerse. –Bueno, quizás tú y yo sí, pero… será nuestro secreto. Aparte de eso, tendrá una vida perfectamente normal, sus amantes se acostumbrarán.

 

–Am… ¿amantes?–.

 

–Una vida normal incluye romance, deseo, todo eso, Igor–.

 

–¿Y quién será su amante?– no pudo evitar preguntar, convencido de conocer la amarga respuesta. –¿Tú?– preguntó en un hilo de voz. –¿Tú serás su amante?

 

Víctor parpadeó varias veces entre carcajadas.

 

–No seas ridículo, Igor– dijo. –Él podrá tener una vida más allá de nosotros.

 

–¿Eso es un ‘no’?–.

 

–Si queremos conseguir todos esos órganos, debemos hablar cuanto antes con Finnegan– evadió la pregunta, levantándose de la mesa. –Recuerda que le debemos unas cuantas demostraciones. Habrá que poner a nuestro hombre en la cámara de hielo hasta que llegue su turno, lo que me recuerda que debo… hacer espacio. ¿Estarás ocupado hoy, Igor?

 

–Ehm…, creo que puedo ayudar si…–.

 

–No, no, por el contrario– le interrumpió Víctor. –Necesito… un tiempo a solas. Tómate el día libre– le palmeó amistosamente el hombro. –Ve a ver a… tu ángel caído.

 

Igor vaciló pero no rechazó la oferta, después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior necesitaba alguien con quien hablar. Sentir celos de un hombre muerto no debía ser demasiado sano, y quizás todos sus temores eran exagerados.

 

Necesitaba que alguien le dijera que Víctor seguiría amándolo, ya que no podía esperar escucharlo del mismo Frankenstein.

**** ****

* * *

 

Lorelei e Igor acordaron verse en un momento en que el barón Bomine –el benefactor de ella– no estuviera presente, cosa que no era muy difícil ya que pasaba más tiempo en fiestas que en su propio hogar.

 

–Me alegra tanto verte, Igor– le saludó, con un abrazo tan prolongado que hizo murmurar a las criadas. –Por favor, pasa, ponte cómodo y… cuéntame todo.

 

Igor asintió con una sonrisa y la siguió a donde fuera que ella le guiara, le extrañó –y hasta le incomodó– que su destino resultara ser la habitación de Lorelei. Ella misma alegó después que ese era el lugar más privado en la mansión, y que podrían hablar tranquilos, pero él no pudo evitar sonrojarse más de la cuenta.

 

–Lo siento– se disculpó. –No estoy acostumbrado a…

 

–Lo sé, lo sé– interrumpió Lorelei, restándole importancia con un ademán. –Sólo háblame de ti, ¿qué has estado haciendo? No te he visto desde aquella fiesta.

 

–Estuve… Bueno, Víctor y yo… estuvimos algo ocupados–.

 

–¿Con todo ese asunto de la vida y la muerte?–.

 

–Sí, sí. Iba a invitarte a nuestra primera demostración, con Gordon, pero…– no encontró las palabras adecuadas para terminar de excusarse. La razón por la que no había invitado a Lorelei era por Víctor, en realidad no necesitaba a nadie más ahí que a él. –Bueno, no importa, fue… fue un desastre.

 

–Oh…–.

 

–De todas formas, salió lo suficientemente bien para que otras personas se interesaran en nuestro experimento– dijo, moviendo nerviosamente sus manos conforme sentía que estaba hablando de más. No sabía cuánto podía saber Lorelei de Erik. –El problema es que… Víctor siente mucho afecto por sus creaciones, si se salen de control apenas es capaz de detenerlas… Ahora que el proyecto es más “complejo”, yo… no sé…

 

–Igor– Lorelei posó su mano sobre las suyas. –Sea lo que sea que te esté afectando así, puedes decírmelo.

 

Igor intercambió una mirada con ella y bajó la cabeza de inmediato. No era capaz de decirle que Víctor estaba enamorado de un hombre muerto, o que al menos él sentía eso como una cercana posibilidad. No sólo se escuchaba absurdo dentro de su cabeza cuando lo repetía, sino que Erik seguía siendo su secreto, y la única razón por la que estaban juntos.

 

Ese secreto, esa ambición de crear a un hombre, era todo lo que quedaba. Y no iba revelárselo a Lorelei. No aún.

 

* * *

 

 

Para cuando Igor volvió a casa, el cuerpo de Erik ya no estaba a la vista. Sabía que seguía ahí, pero agradecía no poder verlo.

 

–¿Víctor?– llamó en voz alta, colgando su abrigo, a diferencia de los del otro, que yacían frecuentemente en el suelo. –Víctor, ya estoy en casa… ¿Tú estás aquí? ¿Víctor?

 

–Pues miren quién ha decidido volver– replicó el científico, entre sarcástico y enfadado. –Déjame adivinar, perdiendo el tiempo en un cortejo sin sentido, ¿o me equivoco?

 

–Lorelei es mi amiga–.

 

–Bueno, al menos no hueles a sexo– suspiró. –Lo que significa que tenía razón, una vez más, cortejo sin sentido.

 

Igor entornó los ojos pero no protestó.

 

–¿Ya te encargaste de Erik?–.

 

–No, no, no– Víctor meneó el dedo índice frente a sus ojos. –No más Erik. Su nombre es... ‘Prometeo’, el mayor benefactor de la humanidad. El titán abrió las puertas a la evolución. Nuestro Prometeo también lo hará.

 

–Eso es genial, Víctor, pero…–.

 

–Luego habrá tiempo para ‘peros’, Igor– dijo, recogiendo uno de los abrigos que adornaban el piso y poniéndoselo sobre los hombros. –Ahora Finnegan nos está esperando para nuestra primera demostración.

 

–¿Demostración?– frunció brevemente el ceño, siguiéndolo de cerca. –¿De qué se trata? ¿Un animal o…?– temía seguir preguntando, pero Víctor respondió antes de que terminara.

 

–Ya lo verás por ti mismo–.

 

* * *

 

Si Igor hubiera sabido que se trataba de un bebé, ni siquiera le habría acompañado. Revivirlo era la parte bella, la que sí estaba dispuesto hacer, pero quién sabía qué pediría Finnegan después. Los demás científicos bloqueaban las puertas, observándoles fijamente mientras trabajaban.

 

–Esto me pone un poco incómodo– murmuró Víctor. No le gustaba sentirse observado mientras trabajaba, Igor lo sabía. –Pero no es por lo que estás pensando, Igor.

 

El aludido frunció el ceño, sin llegar a comprender.

 

–¿Qué?... –.

 

–Este niño… ¿leíste el expediente de este niño?–.

 

Igor no respondió y sólo se acercó al expediente del bebé, donde aclaraba todo sobre él: su nombre, la causa de su muerte, su familia…

 

–Víctor…– musitó, casi sin aire. –¿Este bebé…?

 

–Conocí a su madre un poco antes de conocerte a ti– bufó. –Fue un encuentro casual, y esa mujer ha tenido muchos. Ella puso mi nombre en el expediente, pero yo no le creería demasiado.

 

–¡Es tu hijo!–.

 

–O tal vez no, ¿quién sabe?–.

 

–Víctor, eres padre– dijo, disimulando su emoción lo mejor que podía. –Vas a devolverle la vida a tu hijo. Eso… eso es…

 

–Concéntrate, Igor– le ordenó.

 

Igor obedeció y volvió a trabajar, olvidando por completo las intenciones de Finnegan. Fue cuestión de minutos para que todos los presentes contuvieran el aliento, al ver subir y bajar rítmicamente la manta que cubría al bebé. Estaba respirando. Estaba vivo.

 

–Brillante– les aplaudió Finnegan, seguido tardíamente por su equipo de científicos. –Brillante, Víctor. Espero que entiendan que esto sólo era una demostración– las facciones de Igor se contrajeron ante sus palabras. –Ahora necesito saber si son capaces de seguir órdenes, y mi orden es que se deshagan de ese bebé.

 

Igor sostenía al niño entre sus brazos, y ahora éstos le temblaban violentamente al igual que sus piernas, expectante por la respuesta de Víctor.

 

–Está bien, Finnegan– bajó la cabeza. –Lo haremos.

 

–¡No!– protestó Igor, abrazando con fuerza a la criatura recién reanimada.

 

–Igor, sé razonable. Si Gordon no hubiera sobrevivido más de diez minutos, este niño tampoco lo hará–.

 

–¡Es tu hijo, Víctor! No puedes… no puedes matarlo sólo para crear a tu hombre–.

 

Finnegan intervino antes de que la discusión se prolongara más tiempo del que estaba dispuesto a prestarles a dos científicos locos.

 

–Si no lo hacen ustedes, le pediré a cualquiera de mis hombres que lo haga– dijo. –Aunque eso significará someterlos a otras pruebas de confianza.

 

–Víctor, no…– le suplicó Igor.

 

El científico exhaló un profundo suspiro y asintió.

 

–Yo lo haré–.

 

Por mucho que intentara resistirse, Igor no fue rival para el equipo de Finnegan, el bebé fue arrebatado de sus brazos y fue sacado del edificio mientras se lo cedían a Víctor para que hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer.

 

Igor permaneció fuera, sentado sobre la tierra y con la espalda apoyada contra el muro de piedra, sollozando con fuerza al mismo tiempo que asimilaba estar enamorado de un monstruo que asesinaba a su propio hijo a sangre fría.

 

Víctor salió unos minutos después, encargándole la tarea de deshacerse del cuerpo nuevamente muerto del bebé. Ninguno de los dos se miró a los ojos, e Igor no le dirigió ni una sola palabra. No tenía fuerzas para levantarse, así que sólo se quedó ahí, abrazando las mantas que cubrían al niño.

 

Su llanto bajo fue repentinamente opacado por el del bebé.

 

–No puede ser…– una sonrisa incrédula se asomó por sus labios, al tiempo que comprendía que sólo había pretendido matarlo. –Oh, Víctor…– se arrepintió de haberlo juzgado tan prematuramente.

 

Abrazó durante un largo rato al niño, antes de leer la carta que el otro seguramente había dejado para él.

 

_“Encuéntrale un buen hogar a Charles, y date prisa. Pero que no sea el nuestro, no te pases de listo, Igor._

_PS: No vuelvas a pensar tan mal de mí._

– _F.”_


	4. IV

Cuando Igor regresó al pequeño Charles a su madre, Sharon Xavier, asumió que estaba en buenas manos. La mujer se mostraba incrédula y contenta, algo asustada también, pero él tenía entendido que para un niño no había lugar más cálido y seguro que los brazos de su madre.

 

Despedirse del bebé le había resultado más difícil de lo que imaginó, realmente no hubiera tenido problemas en criarlo, pero Víctor había sido muy claro respecto a eso. No quería niños y no quería volver a saber de Charles.

 

–Llegas tarde, Igor– fue lo primero que comentó cuando llegó, recibiéndolo con medio abrazo y una copa casi vacía en su mano ocupada. –¿Quieres un poco?– le ofreció, observando la mísera cantidad que había dejado. –Te habría guardado más, pero… bueno, como dije, te tardaste.

 

–No es necesario– dijo, con una sonrisa educada. –Regresé a Charles con su madre. Ella…– carraspeó. –Ehm, ella está casada con otro hombre, creo…– no sabía si había hecho bien en mencionarlo, pero siguió sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. –Parecían una pareja feliz, la casa era grande… Creo que estará bien.

 

Víctor no comentó nada y sólo se bebió de un solo trago lo poco que había dejado en su copa. Permaneció un largo rato en silencio, e Igor comprendía que tenía mucho que asimilar, pero una vez más, sus pensamientos sólo arrastraban el nombre de su creación.

 

–Pronto podremos empezar a trabajar en nuestro Prometeo– murmuró, casi para sí mismo. Igor había estado a punto de irse para darle un momento a solas, pero aquellas palabras le detuvieron en seco. Víctor soltó una risa gutural y se enderezó para esta vez sí dirigirse a su compañero. –Gracias a nuestra exitosa demostración de hoy, Finnegan accedió a conseguir todo el ‘material’ que necesitamos.

 

–Víctor…– Igor reprimió un suspiro y reunió valor para confesar. –Le hablé a la Sra. Xavier de ti.

 

Frankenstein frunció el ceño al instante.

 

–¿Con qué permiso, Igor? ¿Estás demente?–.

 

–Ella dijo que podías visitarlos de vez en cuando, que podías ver a Charles– dijo, omitiendo el detalle de que ella había accedido de mala gana. –Por favor, Víctor, piénsalo. Tienes la oportunidad de tener una familia, de dejar atrás toda esta locura. Ese niño es tu mayor y más perfecta creación.

 

–No pareces muy afectado por la idea de que me vaya con ellos. ¿Eso es lo que quieres, Igor? ¿Que me aleje de ti?–.

 

–Víctor, lo hice por tu propio bien–.

 

–Mi propio bien– repitió, entre carcajadas forzadas. –Claro…

 

–¡Estás demasiado…!– su tono de voz descendió gradualmente, mientras iba encontrando las palabras adecuadas. –Estás demasiado obsesionado con Erik, he visto cómo… cómo lo observas, cómo lo tocas…

 

–Son paranoias tuyas, Igor– bufó. –¿Debo abandonar todo mi trabajo sólo porque tú estás celoso?

 

–Esto va más allá de mí– siguió protestando, comenzando a irritar a su receptor. –Víctor, este tipo de… ‘relación’ que quieres crear con Erik… Simplemente no es sano.

 

Víctor suspiró y dejó bruscamente la copa vacía sobre la mesa. Se acomodó varias veces la ropa antes de dirigirle la mirada a Igor.

 

–El carruaje de Finnegan llegará en cualquier momento– le informó, con más seriedad de la usual. –Primero se llevarán a Erik, es decir…, Prometeo– se corrigió sin muchas ganas. –Luego vendrán por nosotros. Terminaremos nuestro trabajo en el castillo Erskine.

 

–Víctor…–.

 

–Un equipo de científicos nos vio trabajar, conocen nuestro procedimiento– dijo, con la voz ida y la vista clavada en un punto flotante. Igor no podía sentirlo como un regaño o una súplica, sólo como un hecho. –En pocas palabras, ya no te necesito… Me gustaría tenerte a mi lado, Igor. Y me dolerá si no me acompañas, pero no voy a dejar que te interpongas– exhaló pesadamente, y el más joven notó un tono más quebrado en su voz. –Sólo ven conmigo…

 

Igor respondió con una expresión de profundo dolor y un leve movimiento de cabeza. Ninguna palabra salió de sus labios, pero no fue necesario. Víctor captó perfectamente el mensaje, y ese era que Igor no le seguiría esta vez.

 

–Está bien…– musitó, apretando brevemente los labios. –Ya no me interesas…

 

Estaba algo desaliñado y ebrio, pero aún así estuvo dispuesto a irse. No se tambaleaba, pero sus piernas temblaban. Igor contuvo la respiración y apenas lo pensó dos veces antes de detenerlo.

 

–Víctor, no puedes…– quería decirle que no estaba en condiciones de recibir a Finnegan, pero mientras su mente dictaba una cosa, sus labios sellaron otra. –No puedes tenernos a ambos.

 

Claramente se refería a Erik, y cuando él mismo comprendió lo que acababa de decir ya era demasiado tarde para retractarse. Su corazón retumbaba con más fuerza con cada segundo que pasaba, esperando alguna reacción de parte del otro.

 

–¿No… no qué?–.

 

–Yo, quiero decir…– Víctor enarcó ambas cejas al verse acorralado contra la puerta por los brazos temblorosos de su compañero, que no sabía exactamente qué estaba haciendo. –No sé qué es lo que esperas de Erik, pero…– su garganta dolió cuando tragó en seco. –…yo puedo hacerlo. Puedo intentarlo.

 

–Igor…– Frankenstein ladeó la cabeza y contuvo el aliento, hasta que sintió la mano más joven sobre su mejilla, volviendo a girarle sutilmente. –No es lo mismo– dijo, cuando sintió los labios del otro demasiado cerca de los suyos.

 

Por supuesto que lo alejó, sólo esas simples palabras habían logrado que Igor bajara los brazos y diera un paso atrás. Fue el turno de Víctor de acunar su rostro entre sus manos, y de enfrentar esa expresión aturdida y extremadamente dolida.

 

–Lo siento, Igor…– se disculpó, dejando pequeños y fugaces besos sobre sus labios. –No quisiera marcharme luego de hacerte el amor…– dijo, algo arrogante, pero aún así bastante serio. –Sería cruel hasta para mí.

 

Igor no quiso detenerse a procesar la información. Sí, Víctor había dicho “hacer el amor”. No, nunca antes lo había llamado así. Pero sabiendo que se iría en cualquier momento, no quiso desperdiciar ni un segundo.

 

Sus brazos se enredaron detrás de la nuca de Víctor y su rostro chocó bruscamente con el suyo, fusionando sus labios en un beso profundo y doloroso, cargado de todas emociones que revolvían el estómago de Igor.

 

Quería transmitirle todas sus inseguridades, sus miedos, sus celos. Quería devolverle todo lo que había hecho sentir, pero su lengua dejó de moverse de forma ruda y cedió ante las caricias de la de Víctor.

 

El propio Frankenstein rompió el beso y lo empujó, haciéndole trastabillar contra el brazo del sofá y cayendo sobre éste. Igor se aferraba todo lo que podía, con una mano sobre el respaldo y un pie apoyado firmemente en el piso, temblando de pura expectación ante la mirada analítica del mayor.

 

–Dije “hacer el amor”, Igor– exhaló, tocando sus propios labios, como si le reprochara el haberlo besado de esa forma tan impulsiva. –Y también dije que no quería…

 

Víctor aprovechó su aturdimiento para recoger su abrigo y marcharse lo más rápido posible. Igor permaneció en esa posición incómoda sobre el sofá, mientras sentía cómo todo el calor de hace unos segundos atrás ahora se transformaba en la sensación más gélida que hubiera sentido alguna vez.

 

Su pecho dolía, quizás no de una forma física pero no por eso menos agonizante. Algo dentro de él se quebraba, se rompía y volvía a reconstruirse sólo para retorcerse. Realmente hubiera preferido que Víctor lo hubiera abandonado entre las sábanas, demasiado exhausto y satisfecho como para sentir algo.

 

No hizo ningún intento por detenerlo, aún sabiendo que no llegaría muy lejos sin el carruaje de Finnegan. Todo lo que hizo fue salir por la puerta de atrás y, finalmente, separarse completamente de Víctor Frankenstein.

 

* * *

 

Durante un largo tiempo, Igor se mantuvo al margen de lo que Víctor hacía, de cuánto había avanzado con Erik. Y sí tenía forma de saberlo, ya que el otro le escribía casi todos los días, mencionándole en cada ocasión lo mucho que le gustaría que estuviera a su lado.

 

Sí leyó las primeras cartas, pero después de la tercera dejó que el resto se acumulara bajo la puerta. Abandonó la casa y pidió a la Sra. Xavier que fuera su benefactora, ofreciéndole a cambio cuidar de Charles cuando ella no pudiera.

 

Sharon accedió después de un par de días de prueba, en los que fue testigo de cómo los talentos cirqueros de Igor hacían reír al niño, y eso era mucho mejor que escucharle llorar todo el día. Y gracias a los servicios del joven, ella podía pasarse más tiempo fuera, en fiestas de gala u otras cosas que Igor ignoraba.

 

–Hola, Charles…– le saludó, como había acostumbrado a hacer todos los días, hablando bajo y cerrando despacio la puerta para no despertarlo en caso de que estuviera dormido. –Aún duermes– observó, apoyando los codos sobre la cuna. Una sonrisa escapó de sus labios al escuchar sus adorables ronquidos.

 

–¿Igor?– la Sra. Xavier llamó a la puerta con unos suaves golpes sobre la puerta. Él asintió y se acercó lo más rápido que pudo, estrechando brevemente su mano.

 

–Sharon–.

 

–“Sra. Xavier” para ti, cariño– le corrigió ella, con una mal disimulada mueca de molestia.

 

–Sra. Xavier, sí, lo siento– dijo, nervioso. –Es que… Víctor también era mi benefactor, y él… bueno, dejaba que lo llamara por su nombre.

 

–Estás mal acostumbrado– Igor bajó la cabeza y ella continuó. –Como sea, hoy tenemos visita. Y una muy especial, así que espero que sepas tratarlos con respeto.

 

–Sí, señora–.

 

A Igor no se le ocurrió preguntar qué visita era tan importante, pero en realidad eso no le interesaba. Él sólo estaba ahí para cuidar de Charles, aunque ni siquiera para él estaban los motivos por los cuales lo hacía.

 

Aquella no era la mejor forma de superar y olvidar a Víctor, y tampoco quería creer que lo hacía por él. Quizás simplemente le había tomado cierto cariño al niño, o quizás eso era todo lo que podía hacer sin arrastrarse de nuevo al circo.

 

–Igor, baja por favor– canturreó Sharon. Igor echó una última mirada a la cuna antes de obedecer y bajar rápidamente por las escaleras, encontrándose con alguien que no esperaba volver a ver.

 

La Sra. Xavier se mostró algo desconcertada por el hecho de que ambos hombres parecían conocerse.

 

–Finnegan…– alcanzó a decir Igor, mientras el elegante rubio se levantaba a saludarlo. Él no quiso estrechar su mano, pero lo hizo mecánicamente.

 

–No esperaba encontrarte aquí, Igor– esbozó una arrogante sonrisa. –¿Sabes? Incluso fui a casa de Víctor, supuse que estarías escondido allí. Después de todo, ¿a qué otro lugar podrías ir? – rió, sin la más mínima intención de disimular su desdén. –Bueno, jamás hubiera esperado que te aliaras con otra de las familias más poderosas.

 

–Yo no… no tenía idea–.

 

–Sharon, ¿nos das unos minutos a solas?–.

 

–Por supuesto– asintió ella. –Charles ya debe haber despertado.

 

Finnegan enarcó una ceja y negó con la cabeza de un lado a otro.

 

–No recuerdo a ningún Charles– murmuró. –No sabía que ya tenía nuevo marido.

 

–De hecho, Charles es…– Igor se mordió la lengua cuando comprendió lo peligroso que podía ser revelar la identidad del bebé. No tenía por qué decir que era de Víctor, y dudaba que Finnegan lo reconociera de aquella vez que lo revivieron, pero no quería arriesgarse. –No… No importa. ¿Víctor…?

 

–Oh, Víctor– dijo, sonriente, ignorando por completo todo lo anterior. –Es un hombre muy ambicioso, ¿lo sabías? Algo posesivo con ese cadáver, no trabaja muy bien en equipo, aunque no vi que tuviera problemas contigo– suspiró, con una mano en el bolsillo. –Pero la peor parte ya pasó.

 

–¿La peor parte?–.

 

–Trabajar con Frankenstein, quiero decir– bromeó, entre carcajadas. –Nuestro Prometeo está casi terminado. Víctor estaba dándole las últimas suturas antes de irme.

 

Igor bajó la cabeza, asimilando la idea que ese hombre que Víctor tanto amaba estaba cada vez más cerca de levantarse.

 

–Como sea– continuó Finnegan. –, debo reconocer que fuiste inteligente, Igor. Conseguirte unos benefactores como la familia Xavier… –apretó los labios, claramente frustrado aunque Igor no entendía por qué. –No puedo tocarte. No puedo… lastimarte, por decirlo del modo amable.

 

–Lastimarme…– musitó. –¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me lastimarías?– Finnegan sonrió y le dio la espalda. Igor le siguió hasta la puerta. –¡Espera! ¿Le harás lo mismo a Víctor? ¿Vas a lastimarlo?

 

El rubio ni siquiera tuvo la intención de responderle, sólo le torturó en silencio con la posibilidad de que le hiciera daño a Víctor. Subió a su carruaje e Igor volvió a meterse a toda prisa en la mansión Xavier, sólo para despedirse de una desconcertada Sharon cargando a Charles entre sus brazos.

 

–Volveré– le prometió, sin convencerse a sí mismo. –Debo ayudar a un amigo.

 

* * *

 

Con ayuda de Lorelei, Igor logró llegar hasta el castillo Erskine, que era donde Víctor había tratado de convencerle de ir y que él afortunadamente recordaba dicha conversación. De sólo ver esa enorme estructura de piedra, rodeada de nubarrones negros y relámpagos, sintió escalofríos.

 

Trató de concentrarse sólo en buscar a Víctor, pero a dondequiera que viera había científicos, todos vestidos de la misma forma. Y lo único que se diferenciaba de todos ellos, era el cuerpo de Erik en el piso más bajo, con una manta sobre el rostro y el torso desnudo y cicatrizado.

 

Igor tragó en seco y escuchó la voz de Víctor vociferar una orden tras otra. Lo encontró un par de pisos abajo, recibiendo el cuerpo de Erik e inyectando la sangre en su sistema circulatorio.

 

–Insertado– confirmó Víctor, dejándole el resto del trabajo a sus compañeros. –¡Preparen la estación respiratoria!– ordenó antes de irse, sin darse cuenta quién le seguía de cerca.

 

Lavó sus manos con rapidez, ansioso por volver a trabajar. No podía creer lo cerca que estaba de revivir… No, no revivir. _‘Crear’_ a su propio hombre.

 

Estaba tan cerca…

 

–Víctor– le llamó Igor, recibiendo el inesperado y efusivo abrazo que el otro le había dado después de suspirar su nombre.

 

–Me alegra que vinieras– murmuró, apretándolo contra sí, tanto que Igor tuvo que esforzarse por separarlo.

 

–Víctor, Finnegan quiere matarme– también tuvo que empujarlo para que le escuchara. –Creo que quiere matarnos a ambos, una vez que tenga lo que quiere de nosotros– Víctor movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, negándose a escucharle. –Aún podemos salir de esto, ¡pero debes detener este experimento!

 

Víctor gruñó y se apartó bruscamente de él.

 

–Debí adivinar que sólo venías por eso–.

 

–No–.

 

–Para deshacerte de él–.

 

–¡No!– protestó con más fuerza. –Víctor, tienes que escucharme. Esto no será muy distinto a Gordon. Sólo nosotros podremos verlo como un hombre, ¡pero lo que la gente verá será un monstruo!

 

Víctor reaccionó ante tales palabras, tomándolo bruscamente por los hombros y empujándolo contra el muro. Igor gritó ante el dolor del impacto, y no tuvo fuerzas para levantarse ni para seguir enfrentando al otro.

 

–Te perdono, Igor– le señaló Víctor. –Te perdono tu enorme falta de visión– dijo, sin despegar su vista de los demás científicos afuera. –Ahora quédate aquí.

 

–Víctor…– suplicó una vez más, antes de que se alejara otra vez de su lado. –No puedes tenernos a ambos, es él… o soy yo.

 

Víctor se congeló en su lugar, alternando la vista entre el rostro de su antiguo compañero y los nuevos que le llamaban insistentemente.

 

–¡Frankenstein, apresúrate! ¡Ya casi llega la tormenta! –.

 

–Víctor, no…– el menor podía adivinar su decisión sin que él tuviera que decirla. –No lo hagas, por favor…

 

–Lo siento, Igor…– sonrió. –Él ya casi está aquí.


	5. V

Tan pronto como Víctor dejó atrás a Igor, ambos comprendieron cuál había sido su decisión. Una vez más, Víctor escogía a una de sus ‘creaciones’ por encima de Igor. Y éste… sólo ganaba otra dolorosa punzada en el pecho y un par de lágrimas.

 

Claro que no había ido hasta ahí para confesarse y que Víctor, milagrosamente, correspondiera a sus sentimientos. Estaba ahí para salvarlo de cometer un grave error, Finnegan pasaba a segundo plano cuando pensaba en el peor escenario en que su experimento pudiera resultar.

 

Víctor era su amigo…

 

Y si su amistad –o los atisbos de ella– no era suficiente para hacerlo entrar razón, entonces… Entonces tenía que suponer que él no significaba mucho para Víctor.

 

–No– otra vez sus sentimientos volvían a superponerse sobre su principal deber ahí. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, espantando sus pensamientos lo más lejos posible. Tenía que pensar en el bienestar de Víctor, en el peligro que pudiera causar su creación.

_–¡Estación uno, lista!–_ escuchó a la distancia, seguido del estruendo de un rayo tras otro.

 

Fue con mucho esfuerzo que logró ponerse de pie nuevamente, y entonces se asomó cuidadosamente por el mismo pasillo por el que había entrado a ese rincón en particular.

 

Pero su guardia cayó cuando notó de inmediato que nadie le prestaba atención, todos tenían el mentón en alto apuntando al cielo nublado y tormentoso. Y los que no, andaban muy ocupados de un lado a otro, siguiendo las estrictas instrucciones de Víctor.

_–¡Prometeo en camino!–_ escuchaba su voz, pero aún no podía ubicarlo. La tenue llovizna sobre sus ojos, y la humedad que éstos ya traían, le dificultaban mucho ver y comprender lo que estaba pasando exactamente.

 

Entretanto, Víctor admiraba con la misma incredulidad que sus compañeros la forma en que el cuerpo de Erik se elevaba por encima de su cabeza.

 

–¡Estación eléctrica!– gritó.

 

–¡Estación eléctrica lista, señor!–.

 

Tenía una sonrisa, demasiado torpe para su gusto, sobre sus labios cuando sintió el bastón de Finnegan sobre su hombro.

 

–Michael– dejó de sonreír. –Ya… ya estamos cerca.

 

El rubio entrecerró brevemente los ojos, quizás considerando la idea de interrogarlo, preguntarle dónde había estado y qué había estado haciendo que lo demoró tanto. No sabía qué clase de incompetencia habían demostrado los otros en su ausencia, pero Finnegan no se veía contento con él.

 

–Es cierto– sonrió falsamente. –Tú y yo a las puertas de la inmortalidad.

 

Lo despidió con un pequeño gesto de muñeca y se subió a una plataforma para tener una vista completa del proceso que, supuestamente, traería vida a ese cuerpo que colgaba en el aire, tambaleándose de estación en estación.

 

Víctor corrió escaleras arriba, a donde fuera que Erik se moviera. Aseguraba las correas, preparaba la carga y, finalmente, lo recibía en la ‘Estación de Lázaro’. Los hombres detrás suyos liberaron los globos conductores, mientras él ponía sus manos sobre el cuerpo inerte de Erik una vez más.

 

Los rayos cayeron y completaron la carga.

 

–Gancho de Lázaro– pidió, y pasó el objeto por encima de la cabeza de Erik, asegurándolo a una de las gruesas sogas y dejándolo de forma que colgara sobre su pecho.

 

Ya estaba listo.

 

Víctor apoyó su frente contra la de Erik, cerrando sus dedos sobre la tela que cubría su hermoso rostro y respirando con fuerza contra los labios a los que no podía llegar.

 

–Te voy a dar vida…– exhalaba esa promesa como si los pulmones se le fueran en ella. –Te voy a dar… vida.

 

Igor lo veía desde abajo, con los labios entreabiertos y algo desgarrándose en su interior.

 

Un rayo atravesó el cielo y lo vio separarse, despidiendo el cuerpo de Erik y viéndolo elevarse cada vez más y más alto.

_–¡Prometeo asciende!–_ había exclamado Víctor, con una enorme sonrisa triunfal.

 

Lo que había empezado como una pequeña llovizna, se transformó en una fuerte lluvia. Las nubes eran cada vez más oscuras y los rayos cada vez más frecuentes. Algo se agitó en el pecho de Igor al presenciar todo eso, aunque esta vez no fue por dolor.

 

No, Igor estaba contento de que todo estuviera a punto de dar resultado. Trataba de recordarse todos los aspectos negativos y trágicos que podían resultar de eso, pero no podía hacer más que maldecirse internamente.

 

Erik le había quitado mucho en muerte. Y lo haría más estando vivo.

 

Pero al final del día, también era una creación suya. Él y Víctor habían trabajado juntos en Erik hasta cierto punto. Por supuesto que quería verlo caminar, hablar… Y estaba a punto de hacerlo.

_–¡Potencia máxima, a mi señal!–_ ordenaba Víctor, entre pausas necesarias. _–¡Ahora!_

 

La energía acumulada de los rayos se concentró en un círculo eléctrico alrededor de Erik. Igor sintió que el alma le cayó a los pies cuando se sorprendió a sí mismo verdaderamente preocupado y advirtiéndole a Víctor.

 

–¡Es demasiada potencia!– éste le miró brevemente, pero esbozó una sonrisa confiada y devolvió su vista al cielo.

 

Después de un largo silencio, con la lluvia como único ruido de trasfondo, Igor le escuchó gritar a todo pulmón algo como “vive”. Una orden, una súplica, un grito que encerraba toda la desesperación de verlo vivo de una vez por todas.

 

El círculo eléctrico que rodeaba a Erik se apagó por etapas y luego completamente, para que luego la energía concentrada se disparara de todos los canales al mismo tiempo hacia el cuerpo de Erik, que era sacudido violentamente por las descargas.

 

Una. Dos. Tres. Víctor no sabía cuántas habían sido, Igor prefería no tenerlo en cuenta. Entonces la última azotó su cuerpo y todo se volvió un silencio sepulcral mientras esperaban cualquier reacción.

 

El pecho de Finnegan se inflaba con nerviosismo e impaciencia. Igor seguía observando con expresión preocupada. Y Víctor ni siquiera parpadeaba, a pesar de la intensa lluvia, y quizás por eso fue el primero en notarlo.

 

No pudo ver la gélida exhalación que salió de sus labios y traspasó la tela, pero sí lo vio moverse. Escuchó el metal crujir ante sus sutiles movimientos, lo vio estirar sus dedos conforme se balanceaba con más fuerza.

 

–Erik…–.

 

Víctor no controlaba sus labios cuando el nombre –el verdadero nombre– de su creación escapaba de su boca. Y tampoco podía controlar la humedad de sus ojos, que estaba lejos de ser producto de la lluvia.

 

Erik estaba moviéndose, finalmente estaba vivo. Todas las angustias que sufrió, y estuvo seguro que Igor sufrió más, se desvanecieron en ese preciso instante en que no podía dejar de observarlo.

 

Pero los rayos seguían cayendo, los globos continuaban atrayéndolos y todo comenzaba a sobrecargarse. La energía era demasiada y nada era capaz de soportarla.

 

–No, no, no– suplicaba. –No, por favor no…

 

La primera explosión fue en pleno aire, uno de los globos estalló y las máquinas se saturaron en varias de las estaciones del castillo. La energía acabó trasladándose al otro globo, serpenteando por un único canal que la contenía. Por supuesto no fue capaz de soportarlo y el cuerpo de Erik quedó a merced de la gravedad, arrastrado bruscamente hasta el puesto de observación de Finnegan.

 

El rubio chilló y trató de protegerse, pero el impacto nunca llegó. Los alaridos de terror de todo el equipo de científicos se había detenido, mientras Víctor tenía su propio grito de preocupación atorado en la garganta.

 

Cuando Finnegan bajó los brazos, encontró justo enfrente suyo el cuerpo de Erik, completamente suspendido en el aire. La ‘cama’ –o superficie– metálica a la que estaba atado era su único soporte y nadie podía entender qué estaba pasando.

 

El monstruo estaba flotando en el aire.

 

–¿Có-cómo…?– Finnegan dio un paso atrás y echó varias miradas furtivas a Víctor. –¡¿Cómo es esto posible, Frankenstein?!

 

Buscaba respuestas, pero Víctor estaba tan aturdido como él, como todos en realidad.

 

–No… no lo sé…–.

 

–¡Averígualo!– vociferó el rubio, ya con la espalda baja pegada al barandal.

 

Víctor salió de su trance y corrió escaleras arriba hacia el puesto de Finnegan, diciendo una y otra vez el nombre de Erik con tal de que respondiera, o al menos reaccionara, a él.

 

–Erik, Erik, alto– exhaló con fuerza, quedándose brevemente sin aliento cuando se interpuso entre él y Finnegan, y finalmente lo tuvo frente a frente. –Erik, soy yo…– carraspeó, mientras estiraba sus brazos para quitarle esa estorbosa tela de la cabeza y, también, para aflojar las correas a las que apenas podía llegar. –Soy Víctor Frankenstein.

 

El barandal se partió al medio y cada extremo se extendió en direcciones opuestas. Finnegan se bajó de la plataforma, pero Víctor sólo retrocedió un poco, dándole a Erik el espacio que buscaba.

 

–Eso es, ven– lo invitó, extendiendo los brazos. –Ven a mí…

 

Las correas se desataron por completo y la cama metálica cayó abruptamente en la caldera del primer piso. Erik tenía una expresión seria y no parecía saber cuándo detenerse, Víctor tuvo que frenarlo con una mano sobre su torso desnudo para que no lo acorralara.

 

Víctor tragó en seco y sintió la piel bajo sus dedos: tersa, fría y, por supuesto, húmeda. Su vista cayó brevemente sobre los pantaloncillos que  sus compañeros habían tenido la ‘amabilidad’ de ponerle, pero rápidamente levantó el mentón y guió su mano a la mejilla de Erik.

 

–Yo…– Víctor respiró con fuerza y exhaló una pequeña carcajada. –Yo te creé. Erik, yo soy… soy tu creador.

 

Erik no respondió, de hecho Víctor no sabía si podía hacerlo, pero le bastó con que cruzara su vista con la suya.

 

La parte más difícil había terminado, estaba más que dispuesto a dar un último esfuerzo y continuar transformando a Erik en el hombre con el que siempre había soñado.

 

–Sácalo de aquí, Frankenstein– le ordenó Finnegan, más enfadado de lo que lo hubiera visto alguna vez. Víctor lo conocía y sabía que sólo se comportaba así cuando estaba asustado.

 

–Finnegan– resopló con una sonrisa forzada, girándose hacia él. –Ya pasó, es… es completamente inofensivo.

 

–Yo sé lo que vi–.

 

Víctor guardó silencio un momento. Era cierto que aún no podía explicarse qué había pasado luego de la sobrecarga y demás, pero no era algo de lo que quisiera preocuparse ahora.

 

Debía aceptar que no iba a hacer cambiar de opinión a Finnegan.

 

–Esto es un fracaso– observó el rubio, mirando con desconfianza a Erik. –No quiero volver a ver esa cosa.

 

–Finnegan, espera, ¿qué se supone que haga?–.

 

–Esperar mi telegrama– Víctor frunció el ceño. –Aún te necesito, seguirás trabajando para mí. Y la próxima vez, lo harás bien. Hasta entonces…– suspiró. –, haré lo que sea para que alejes **_eso_** de mi vista y de mi existencia.

 

–Erik no puede ir a Londres, no puedo trabajar para ti y dejarlo solo en casa…–.

 

–No estará solo– intervino Igor, asomándose cautelosamente por las escaleras. –Iré contigo– sonrió, alternando su vista entre Víctor y Erik. –Con los dos, quiero decir…

 

Víctor quiso besarlo ahí mismo, lanzarse sobre sus labios sin cuestionarle por qué lo ayudaba después de todo lo que le había hecho y de cuánto lo había lastimado. No quería saber por qué, sólo sabía que lo quería a su lado otra vez.

 

–Como quieran– bufó Finnegan, dando media vuelta sin apartar su mirada del monstruo que tanto le aterraba, y que sabía que a todo el mundo le aterraría si hubieran visto lo mismo que él. –Prepararé el carruaje, sólo llévenselo.

 

Igor se sintió un poco incómodo con la salida de Finnegan y todo su equipo de científicos, murmurando cosas que prefería ignorar. Era incómodo estar a solas con Víctor cuando sus vidas no corrían peligro. Seguían corriéndolo, pero Víctor no tenía por qué responder a un maldito telegrama. Finnegan los dejaría ir con Erik, y luego podrían hacer lo que quisieran, ir a donde quisieran.

 

–Gracias…– sonrió Víctor, dándole un breve vistazo a Erik. –En serio, muchas gracias, Igor– trató de acercarse con los brazos extendidos, pero el menor lo detuvo. –¿Igor?...

 

–Víctor, yo…– tragó en seco. –Aún hay cosas que debemos resolver. Tú… tú me lastimaste.

 

Víctor puso los ojos en blanco y lo abrazó a la fuerza, enterrando su rostro en su cabello mojado.

 

–Lo sé– dijo, apartándose antes de que empezara a forcejear, porque era obvio que no iba a corresponderle. –Tómalo como una muestra de agradecimiento– se encogió de hombros. –Salvaste mi vida. Salvaste su vida –señaló a Erik con un cabeceo.

 

–Oh, no, no… yo no hice nada–.

 

–Eres su creador también, Igor–.

 

–Víctor–.

 

El científico pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros y lo acercó a Erik. Igor se resistió un poco, pero finalmente dejó que la mano de Víctor le guiara sobre el cuerpo de Erik, acariciando las cicatrices, sintiendo sus músculos tensos y revolviendo su cabello.

 

Ambos estaban riendo cuando uno de los hombres Finnegan volvió para decirles que todo estaba listo para que los tres volvieran a Londres.


	6. VI

Cuando el carruaje finalmente se detuvo frente a las puertas de su hogar, Víctor tomó la mano de Erik para ayudarle a bajar y guiar todos sus pasos. Igor bajó del lado contrario a ellos, sin observarlos demasiado, y se apresuró a abrirles la puerta.

 

Debajo de alguna de las piedras, estaba una llave de repuesto que Víctor guardaba en caso de que extraviaran la principal. Igor la encontró y la introdujo en la cerradura, mientras veía por encima de su hombro cómo los caballos de Finnegan se alejaban galopando.

 

Era un alivio, un verdadero alivio.

 

–¿Igor?– Víctor miró nervioso a su alrededor. –¿Ya está abierto? Están mirándolo.

 

–¿Mirando?– repitió, finalmente cayendo en cuenta de los murmullos de los vecinos, que tenían sus ojos sobre ellos. O más bien, sobre Erik. –Entiendo…

 

Víctor empujó suavemente la espalda de Erik, haciéndole caminar delante suyo, sólo para girarse hacia las ventanas sin que se diera cuenta. Sólo quería echar un vistazo, no lo dejaría solo más que un instante,  pero se detuvo en seco cuando no sintió su presencia a su espalda.

 

–Está bien, Erik– se apresuró Igor, tomándole una de las manos con ambas suyas. Lo guiaba despacio, dando vueltas en círculos por toda la sala. –¿Víctor?

 

–Estaban observando…–.

 

Igor torció el gesto y sentó a Erik en el sofá, imprimiendo un poco de fuerza sobre su hombro para que entendiera el mensaje.

 

–Espera aquí, ¿sí?– dijo, sin obtener respuesta alguna. Él lo tomó como un ‘sí’ y se acercó a cerrar las cortinas delante de Víctor. –Pudieron estar observando por otra razón…– trató de razonar. –El carruaje de Finnegan es llamativo, Erik está prácticamente desnudo, tú y yo no estamos… muy limpios– rió. –, nuestra ropa luce muy mal.

 

Víctor miró de arriba abajo a Igor, el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo sentir incómodo.

 

–Tienes razón– suspiró, después de una larga pausa. –Tienes razón…

 

–Sí, no hay forma de que hayan visto las cicatrices de Erik desde sus balcones…– se encogió de hombros. –Debió llamarles la atención su… ehm, vestimenta.

 

–Sí, sí, sí– Víctor asintió con los ojos cerrados, abriéndolos tras unos segundos. –Pero me refería a que, tienes razón, estamos… sucios. Realmente necesitamos una ducha.

 

Igor entreabrió la mandíbula sin saber exactamente cómo responder, ni siquiera con qué intención lo había dicho. Víctor estaba tan exhausto que apenas arrastraba su voz, todo lo que decía sonaba lento, suave, profundo. Y por otro lado, sus ojos tenían ese brillo travieso y curioso de siempre.

 

–Conmigo, Igor– dijo de pronto, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y recibiéndolo con una sonrisa ladina. –Tómala conmigo, toma una ducha conmigo.

 

Ahora sí estaba seguro de lo que decía. Ahora sí que podía sentir sus mejillas ardiendo y su respiración agitada, ante la sola idea de compartir el baño con Víctor. Claro que en el pasado no le hubiera molestado, estaba dispuesto a experimentar cosas nuevas con él.

 

Pero ya no, no tenían la misma relación que antes. Incluso… no sabía qué clase de relación tenían.

 

–Lo siento, no…– bajó la cabeza. –No, no puedo…

 

El mayor no insistió, simplemente contuvo la respiración y pasó a su lado –rodeándolo– para sentarse en el sofá, con Erik.

 

–Está bien– dijo, deslizando su mano sobre el fuerte brazo de su creación. –De todas formas alguien debía quedarse con él –sonrió, absorto en los músculos bajo sus dedos. –No sé en qué estaba pensando…

 

Igor sintió algo frío en su pecho al escuchar esas seis palabras, pero no se permitió meditarlo demasiado. No valía la pena. Víctor y él sólo… sólo eran… ¿Qué eran?

 

–¿Víctor?–.

 

–¿Sí?–.

 

–¿Somos… amigos?– murmuró, con una extraña mezcla de timidez y temor.

 

Víctor detuvo el recorrido de sus dedos para procesar su pregunta.

 

–Sí…– su respuesta fue demasiado simple para su gusto, y quizás también para el de Igor, que cuando se giró lo encontró marchándose con la cabeza gacha. –Somos buenos amigos.

 

Igor sonrió suavemente y se perdió detrás de la puerta que comunicaba la sala con el baño, finalmente dejándolo a solas con Erik.

 

Víctor trataba de no prestar atención a su falta de respuestas y, sobretodo, reacciones. Él le enseñaría a vivir, tenía que hacerlo, y no había mejor forma de empezar que mostrándole el lugar donde ‘nació’.

 

–Ven– sonrió entusiasmado, tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo hasta la puerta que daba al sótano. Tuvo que soltarlo e inclinarse para abrirla, lo guió despacio con cada escalón. –Ahora…, conocerás el lugar donde naciste. Bueno, no, esa no es la palabra. A decir verdad, aquí… nació la idea de ti, aquí fue donde te di las primeras puntadas, Igor ayudó. Este… este lugar es especial para mí.

 

Continuó hablando, a pesar de no saber si su receptor le entendía o no.

 

–Aquí– le señaló con ambas manos la superficie donde había descansado más de una de sus creaciones. –Aquí es donde estuviste… dormido, mucho mucho tiempo– al menos desde su perspectiva sí había parecido una eternidad. –Realmente mucho tiempo…

 

Mientras él murmuraba y miraba sus pies, Erik se sentó en donde había estado señalando. Víctor guardó silencio, con la pequeña esperanza de que aquello le resultara remotamente familiar.

 

Era imposible, incluso era estúpido. Erik había revivido hace horas, quizás poco más de un día teniendo en cuenta el viaje desde el castillo Erskine hasta su hogar. No había forma de que tuviera recuerdos de un lugar en donde lo único que había hecho era… bueno, estar muerto.

 

Su inusual estupidez le habría alarmado en otras circunstancias, pero no ahora, no cuando tenía a su mayor creación: viva, exitosa, justo enfrente de él.

 

Su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo normal, sus párpados se cerraban y abrían como los de cualquier otra persona. Y todo lo que tenía que hacer era estirar su brazo para comprobar que fuera real.

 

–Siempre quise verte sentado, o… o vivo, aquí. Justo aquí, en mi sótano. Justo… –exhaló con fuerza, deslizando el dorso de su mano por su mejilla, sin esperarse que Erik finalmente reaccionara y cerrara sus dedos sobre los suyos. Sí le sorprendió, pero estuvo lejos de molestarle y de borrar su sonrisa. –Justo así...

 

Su boca se curvó hasta donde sus labios se lo permitieron, literalmente no podía estar más contento.

 

La fuerza con que le agarraba… definitivamente no era la de una persona muerta, pero esta vez su sonrisa vaciló ante el dolor.

 

–Erik…–.

 

Éste no parecía querer soltarle.

 

Aunque de todas formas, aflojó de a poco el agarre y desplazó la mano ajena por toda la extensión de su mejilla, hasta que los nudillos de Víctor quedaron bajo sus labios.

 

–Erik…– dijo de nuevo, esta vez con nula carga de dolor y con el mismo afecto que Erik estaba entregándole en cada roce.

 

Porque sí eran sólo roces, su mano era la que se movía debajo de los labios de su creación. Víctor estuvo tan ensimismado –pensando y analizando qué trataba de decirle– que no se dio cuenta cuándo había comenzado a besarlo, ahora los labios se movían sobre la mano.

 

Besar era una de las máximas expresiones de amor y aprecio que existían, y Víctor lo sabía porque no besaba a cualquiera, su lengua había explorado más genitales que cavidades bucales. En algún punto de su vida, había decidido que sus labios sólo pertenecerían y corresponderían a quien realmente se lo mereciera.

 

Esa idea germinó en su prodigiosa mente, volviéndolo un poco más frío y exigente con sus amantes, hasta que llegó a la conclusión de que no podía esperar mucho de los demás y sólo él podía _‘crear’_ a quien lo mereciera.

 

Igor era un ejemplo. Él lo había creado. Y lo había besado, muchas veces de hecho. Pero como casi todo experimento, había resultado mal. Suponía que demasiado mal, porque le había dolido separarse de él.

 

Afortunadamente, ya no tenía que preocuparse por eso. Igor y él eran amigos ahora, tal vez incluso compañeros de trabajo de nuevo una vez que aclararan la situación. Y, lo más importante, ahora tenía a Erik.

 

Ya no necesitaba a Igor.

 

El hombre que lo merecía estaba ahí, en su sótano, justo enfrente suyo, besando su mano con devoción y elevando su ego por las nubes con una sola palabra:

 

–Creador…– murmuraba una y otra vez. Era todo lo que decía, y quizás era lo único que podía repetir de lo que había escuchado de Víctor, quizás era la palabra que se había grabado con más fuerza en su mente. –Creador…

 

Erik tomó la muñeca de Víctor con ambas manos, cerraba sus dedos con fuerza pero no tiraba de él. Víctor deseaba que lo hiciera, su mente ya no razonaba bien y apenas había prestado atención al detalle de que Erik hablaba. Le alegraba profundamente que lo hiciera, aunque dijera sólo una palabra, pero algo estaba ardiendo debajo de su estómago. No quería seguir vacilando.

 

Pero era obvio que el otro no haría nada que no supiera hacer, así que no le quedó otra opción que tomar las riendas de la situación. Podía dominar a Erik, estaba convencido de que podía, sólo que no era conveniente, nadie quería volver de la muerte y ser penetrado. No, no quería alterarlo en absoluto. De momento, se conformaría con… saborearlo un poco.

 

–¿Sabes?– carraspeó, retrayendo sutilmente su mano. –Igor y yo prometimos… hacerte un buen amante– Erik le miró confundido, más aún cuando Víctor desplazó dos dedos suavemente bajo su mentón. –Igor está ocupado, ¿te molesta si me encargo yo?

 

–Creador…–.

 

Víctor se encogió de hombros.

 

–Lo tomaré como un ‘sí’– dijo, y dejó que su mano cayera en una picada lenta.

 

Sus dedos acariciaron su cuello, su torso y todas las cicatrices que se cruzaron en el recorrido. Pero Erik no despegó sus ojos de los de Víctor hasta que sintió una leve presión en su entrepierna.

 

Víctor capturó en un beso el gruñido que había escapado de sus labios, y mientras más corta hacia la distancia, más húmedo y profundo era. Erik no movía su lengua, pero le invitó a moverse como quisiera, prácticamente le rogaba que experimentara.

 

Erik no lo hizo. Sí comenzó a mover su lengua, pero no estaba experimentando, sólo estaba siguiendo las órdenes de su creador. Éste aún no se daba cuenta, o más bien, aún no quería reconocer lo que estaba pasando.

 

Su mano tiró de la única prenda que el otro llevaba encima, arrastrando sus dedos una y otra vez sobre el cuero. La accidental estimulación endureció el bulto bajo el cuero y aceleró la respiración de Erik.

 

Víctor sólo logró deslizarlo un poco, pero se detuvo en cuanto escuchó algo a sus espaldas. Podía jurar que había sido una de sus herramientas, temía que Igor hubiera bajado y se encontrara con aquello, que hubiera huido con el corazón roto otra vez.

 

Pero todas sus herramientas estaban temblando ahora, cualquier cosa de metal vibraba, golpeaba contra las paredes o contra el suelo.

 

Necesitó unos largos segundos para recordar lo que había pasado en el castillo Erskine, el soporte de metal partiéndose y doblándose con cada paso que Erik daba.

 

El metal… Erik…

 

No necesitaba ser el genio que era para ver que había una conexión, una extraña conexión que no podía comprender, pero la había. Él había estado estimulando a Erik, y éste reaccionó, las herramientas temblaban igual que él. Todo a su alrededor vibraba igual que él.

 

Se lanzó de nuevo sobre sus labios, tomándolo por sorpresa y comprobando por sí mismo cómo todo se estremecía con más fuerza. Era… increíble, aunque para su desgracia no duró mucho, Erik se relajó y correspondió al beso de la forma en que ya había memorizado, estaba obedeciéndole otra vez.

 

–Hmm, no, no– Víctor rompió el beso con mucho esfuerzo, empujando los hombros del otro. –No así, Erik… Esto no es lo que quiero. No me obedezcas. –su voz se quebró. –Sólo ámame… Ámame, por favor…

 

Las facciones de Erik se suavizaron por primera vez al ver a su creador llorar. No entendía qué había hecho mal, y Víctor estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo: ¿qué era lo que había hecho mal con Erik?

 

* * *

 

Igor estaba frente a la chimenea, revolviendo su pelo con una toalla mientras miraba distraídamente el fuego. Pensaba en Víctor –y en Erik, claro–, en ambos en realidad, se preguntaba en dónde estaban y qué hacían. No, no qué hacían, eso no quería saberlo.

 

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, espantando la idea. Tenía que pensar más en sí mismo, ¿qué iba a hacer ahora? Le había prometido a la Sra. Xavier que volvería, y eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto, adoraba a Charles. No veía la hora de cargarlo, sostener su pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos y admirar los ojos que había heredado de su padre, sólo que con un brillo más puro y menos…. bueno, menos demencial, menos Víctor.

 

Y casi como si lo hubiera invocado, la puerta del sótano se abrió bruscamente y lo vio salir algo agitado de ahí.

 

–¿Víctor?– se levantó con algo de torpeza, viendo cómo desperdigaba su ropa por donde fuera que pisara. –Víctor…– bufó, evitando mirarlo desnudo e inclinándose a recoger su ropa. –¿Estás bien?

 

Su única respuesta fue un portazo y el sonido del grifo abierto.

 

–Víctor, ¿qué… qué se supone que haga con Erik?–.

 

Ninguna respuesta de nuevo.

 

–Está bien…– dijo, abrazando la ropa. –Yo me encargaré.

 

Igor bajó la cabeza y trató de no preguntarse qué pasaba con Víctor, creía que estaría feliz y radiante ahora que Erik había sido un éxito. No entendía qué pasaba o qué había pasado en el lapso que había estado aseándose, pero no estaba seguro de querer saber.

 

Su vista cayó sobre la puerta abierta del sótano. Dedujo al instante que, si Víctor había salido de ahí, entonces Erik estaría abajo. No perdía nada asegurándose, después de todo era su creación también y debía cuidarle.

 

Dejó la ropa a un lado y bajó.

 

* * *

 

–¿Erik?– llamar a alguien que quizás no pudiera entenderle no tenía mucho sentido, pero sí servía para no asustarlo. –Erik, ¿estás aquí?

 

Cuando llegó al final de las escaleras, lo encontró sobre la misma superficie en que había descansado muchas ‘creaciones’ menos exitosas que él. Tenía la mirada ida y el pantalón algo… caído.

 

–Déjame ayudarte con eso– se ofreció, acercándose despacio y tratando de hacerse la menor cantidad de preguntas posible. Simplemente tomó el borde de sus pantalones y los deslizó hacia arriba. –Listo, ahí tienes. Estoy seguro que… ehm, Víctor te conseguirá ropa nueva.

 

Le dedicó una sonrisa suave, mientras lo veía apoyarse sobre sus manos y luego recostándose. Igor no iba a decirle dónde podía dormir y dónde no, sólo estiró su brazo para pasar sus dedos por su cabello y su rostro cansado.

 

–Fue un largo día…– Erik lo vio alejarse, ir de un lugar a otro, buscando y revolviendo, hasta que regresó con un frasco pequeño en una mano y una jeringa en la otra. –Esto te ayudará a dormir– le prometió, llenando de a poco la jeringa con la sustancia del frasco. –Finnegan nos dio esto, supongo que es… sólo para familias ricas, realmente no lo sé. Es increíble, Víctor y yo lo usamos un par de veces, es… es bueno. ¿Puedes extender tu brazo?– Igor hizo el movimiento con el suyo y Erik le imitó. –Eso es.

 

La aguja atravesó su piel y el pulgar de Igor presionó el émbolo de la jeringa, la sustancia fluyó despacio y sólo fue una pequeña cantidad antes de que la retirara de nuevo.

 

–Eso es– volvió a decir, dejando los instrumentos a un lado y acariciando la mejilla de Erik. –Sólo tardará unos minutos en hacer efecto, yo estaré aquí.

 

Erik lo observó con una expresión indescifrable, pero Igor mantuvo su promesa. Permaneció junto a él, sosteniendo su mano, hasta que sus párpados finalmente cayeron. Entonces se despidió con una sonrisa y volvió a subir las escaleras.

 

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado abajo, pero Víctor salió de la nada como si estuviera estado esperándolo y lo empujó contra la pared. Y el grito que escapó de su garganta fue inmediatamente suprimido por la lengua de su amigo dentro de su boca abierta.

 

Si antes no sabía qué le pasaba, mucho menos ahora. Su comportamiento siempre era volátil, él lo conocía, pero Víctor lo tenía aturdido entre tantos besos y disculpas.

 

–Igor, lo siento…– suspiraba cada vez que debía detenerse a recuperar el aliento. –Perdóname. Igor, perdóname…

 

Estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre sus labios una vez más, pero el menor lo detuvo con sus manos sobre sus hombros.

 

–Víctor, no… no entiendo– dijo, con una razonable expresión de confusión y temor. –No sé qué está pasando contigo. Yo… creí que estabas contento con Erik…– Víctor apretó los labios y bajó la cabeza. Igor endureció su mirada. –No puedes tenernos a ambos, creí que lo habías entendido.

 

Víctor asintió con pesar, no podía decirle que estaba ahí porque Erik no lo amaba, sonaba mal por donde quiera que se le mirara. Pero esa era la verdadera razón, quería que Erik lo amara de la misma forma incondicional en que lo hacía Igor. Quería el amor de Igor.

 

–Una última vez…– exhaló, sin levantar la mirada y pegando su cuerpo al del otro contra la pared. –Sé que tú también lo deseas, Igor– éste sintió su guardia caer a sus pies ante el nuevo y suave roce de sus labios contra los de Víctor. –Sólo una vez más.

 

Y tal y como había pensado, Igor volvió a sucumbir a ese amor incondicional que le tenía. Incondicional. Insano. Tan… Igor.

 

Ese amor que había estado clamando su nombre durante mucho tiempo y que, finalmente, iba a corresponder por completo.


	7. VII

Igor trataba de llegar a su habitación –o a la de Víctor, realmente no le importaba–, pero su amigo no paraba de besarlo y acorralarlo por todas partes. Tenía suerte de que siempre impactara contra una superficie dura, su espalda ya no dolía como los primeros días y semanas después de que Víctor la reajustara. O quizás sí dolía, y sólo estaba demasiado estimulado para notarlo.

 

No tenía forma de saberlo. Todo en lo que pensaba era en cuánto había extrañado los brazos de Víctor rodeando su cuerpo, los besos que le robaban el aliento y la forma en que lograba transmitirle todo ese calor, esa chispa que no se comparaba con ninguna de las tantas descargas eléctricas que había sufrido accidentalmente en todo el tiempo que llevaba trabajando con Víctor.

 

Trató de corresponder con la misma energía, moviendo su lengua contra la de Víctor y abrazándose a su cuello, pero no provocó más que un desastre. El mayor abrió los ojos con sorpresa –una sorpresa grata, a juzgar por la carcajada que vibraba sobre sus labios–, pero no pudo lidiar con todo el peso que se había abalanzado de repente sobre él.

 

Trastabilló. Rompió una lámpara. Y se aferró a la cintura de Igor, arrastrándolo con él al duro y frío suelo.

 

–Ah, eso va a doler mañana– dijo, sobándose detrás de la cabeza y cerrando los párpados con fuerza por el latente dolor. –Voy a necesitar un doctor, Igor.

 

Éste rió, llevando las manos que Víctor adoraba a la zona supuestamente herida.

 

–Bueno, no estás sangrando– dijo cuando retiró su mano, corroboró que lo único húmedo sobre sus dedos era agua. –Estarás bien.

 

Víctor dejó un brazo detrás de su cabeza y entreabrió uno de sus ojos.

 

–Pues no me siento tan bien–.

 

Igor lo atrapó sonriendo, de una forma traviesa y burlona, una sonrisa que usaba con la gente que no le entendía o no captaba su mensaje. Y era cierto, Igor no entendía por qué le sonreía así, o al menos no le entendió hasta que se enderezó.

 

Su cuerpo había quedado de la forma más vergonzosa posible, sentado sobre la aprisionada erección de su compañero, mientras no sabía qué hacer con sus manos. Apoyarse sobre el abdomen de Víctor no le parecía correcto, pero tampoco podía desistir de un soporte, su peso caía por completo sobre la erección ajena. La humedad y la fricción que provocaban sus movimientos inseguros le arrancaban sus primeros jadeos reprimidos.

 

–Igor, no me siento bien– volvió a decir, acompañado de un pequeño canturreo y una caricia sobre uno de sus muslos.

 

–En ese caso…– tragó con fuerza. –, supongo que llamaré a un médico.

 

–Pero yo necesito al mejor– Igor no supo si tomarlo como el puchero de un niño pequeño o como un cumplido. –Tú eres el mejor, Igor– era un cumplido. Víctor se irguió para reafírmalo, tomándolo de la cintura y capturando sus labios en un nuevo beso.

 

Igor no sólo era el mejor. Era perfecto, él lo había hecho perfecto.

 

Había sido demasiado ciego para notarlo, pero Igor lo amaba tal y como le gustaba ser amado.

 

En pocas palabras, Igor era el único que lo merecía. Y aún así, él no merecía a Igor. Pero era lo suficientemente inteligente para no señalarlo, para ignorarlo y disfrutar de esa noche al cien por ciento.

 

–Víctor…– su nombre escapaba en un suspiro sofocado y desesperado.

 

Él se apoyó de nuevo en el piso y comenzó a tantear los botones de su ropa, tomándose su tiempo para desprenderlos y escuchar la respiración pesada de Igor.

 

–Todo tuyo– dijo, una vez con el torso descubierto. Sonreía al techo mientras imaginaba la expresión de Igor, sus mejillas encendidas y sus labios húmedos y entreabiertos.

 

–¿Qué…? Lo siento, yo… –Igor se esforzó por apartar la vista del cuerpo de Víctor. –¿Qué dijiste?

 

–Soy tuyo, Igor, no me obligues a decirlo tres veces. Tú sabes qué hacer–.

 

Eso último lo había dicho con un tono cómplice, porque era cierto, Igor sabía. Sabía exactamente lo que Víctor quería, y sabía cómo dárselo. Y no era que a él no le gustase la idea, sólo le avergonzaba, mucho, demasiado.

 

–Víctor, no…– protestó a medias, hasta que pudo armarse de valor y expresarse completamente. –No quiero montarte.

 

Víctor resopló y se apoyó sobre sus codos. Le miraba con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera loco –o cuerdo, lo que fuera que le pareciera anormal–, pero eso no duró mucho. Sus facciones se suavizaron con la inminente carcajada que escapó de su garganta.

 

–Claro que quieres–.

 

Igor torció el gesto y bajó la cabeza, no afirmó ni negó nada. Su concentración fue a parar accidentalmente en el abdomen de Víctor, sus dedos se movieron casi por inercia sobre su piel, por los menos hasta que se percató de lo que hacía.

 

Para pesar de Víctor, Igor tuvo que quitarse de encima suyo para hablar sin ninguna distracción, aunque con el mismo número de pausas y nerviosismo.

 

–S-sí…– carraspeó. –Quiero, pero… no. No ahora. –contuvo sin éxito la respiración. –Víctor, tú nunca… Tú no…

 

Mantenía su vista fija en el fuego de la chimenea, tratando de recordar cómo hablar ahora que sí podía expresarle su más profundo deseo. Porque ahora sí existía la efímera posibilidad de que Víctor le correspondiera.

 

–Igor– sintió su voz en su espalda y una de sus manos en su cabello. –Puedes decírmelo, haré cualquier cosa por ti. En serio, **_cualquier_** cosa.

 

Igor no entendía por qué resaltaba tanto esa oferta. No hasta que ladeó la cabeza y lo vio abrir sutilmente sus piernas.

 

–Oh– volvió a concentrarse en el fuego de inmediato, su rostro ardía más que lo que veía. Y si no era así, la temperatura se aproximaba mucho. –Víctor.

 

Su reproche no debió sonar muy creíble cuando su amigo estalló en carcajadas.

 

–Soy un hombre de ciencia, Igor, estoy dispuesto a probarlo todo– se encogió de hombros. –Absolutamente todo…

 

–Eres un… tonto, Víctor–.

 

–Si no lo aceptas, debo asumir que es porque te gusta más ‘recibir’– analizó, para vergüenza del menor. –Lo que nos lleva de nuevo a que sí querías montarme. –Igor no creyó que la temperatura de sus mejillas pudiera aumentar más. –Y eso nos lleva a que… aún no me has dicho qué es lo que quieres.

 

Igor olvidó por un segundo su vergüenza, una sensación gélida en todo su cuerpo había eliminado todo rastro de calor. Era la misma sensación de siempre, ese inevitable temor a ser rechazado o, peor aún, ilusionado.

 

Pasara lo que pasara esa noche, no lo quería como sólo una ilusión. No quería despertar en la mañana y que Víctor sólo tuviera ojos para Erik. No otra vez.

 

–Lo estás pensando demasiado– observó Víctor, a sus espaldas. Él giró la cabeza, sin decir nada. –Sólo... experimenta, Igor– titubeó, brevemente atemorizado de que hubiera sonado demasiado frágil. Forzó una sonrisa y agregó: –Hagamos ‘ciencia’.

 

–Amor– replicó Igor, con el valor suficiente, una respiración irregular y una sonrisa nerviosa. –Quiero hacer el amor contigo, Víctor.

 

Esperó impaciente –y con el corazón acongojado– su respuesta y, después de unos tortuosos segundos, lo hizo. Víctor respondió con una sonrisa suave y su mano otra vez en su cabello. Atrapó entre sus dedos un mechón molesto y lo enlazó a su oreja, para besarlo en la mejilla.

 

–No seré así de gentil toda la noche– le susurró al oído, apretando su lóbulo entre sus dientes para demostrarle que la advertencia iba en serio.

 

Igor asintió con un jadeo atorado en su garganta, que se disipó sobre la lengua de Víctor cuando éste batalló para separar sus labios apretados y besarlo como juraba que podía hacer toda la noche, todo el día, una y otra y otra vez.

 

Las manos sobre su cintura se deslizaron lentamente hasta su espalda, Víctor lo recostaba con cuidado en el suelo, justo al lado de la chimenea, e inclinaba todo su peso sobre él. Dejaba una de sus piernas en su lugar y pasaba la otra rodeando su cuerpo, quedando más cómodamente encima suyo.

 

Los dedos que habían estado protegiendo su espalda, ahora bajaban nuevamente hasta su cintura. Una mano se quedó ahí atrás, arrastrándose más allá de su espalda baja, mientras la otra desprendía los botones de su pijama uno por uno.

 

Víctor saboreaba con el tacto cada rincón de piel que iba descubriendo, como si fuera la primera vez. Aunque ya desearía él haberse tomado el tiempo de observarlo así la primera vez, lo cierto era que no recordaba mucho de ésta, no había sabido apreciarlo como ahora.

 

Igor se estremecía y, siempre, algún sonido escapaba de sus labios, un sonido dulce y ahogado. Su respiración era irregular, como lo sería la de cualquier otro en esa situación, y sus ojos… Sus ojos estaban húmedos, aún más bajo la luz del fuego.

 

Pero no húmedos de tristeza o cualquier otra cosa que pudiera preocuparle, estaban húmedos de placer y estimulación, la estimulación que no había recibido en mucho tiempo y que siempre había anhelado volver a sentir. Sólo de sus manos y labios. Sólo de él. Sólo de Víctor Frankenstein.

 

–Igor…– inclinó su rostro sobre su hombro, respirando en su cuello mientras su mano se movía hasta su entrepierna.

 

–Ahh…–.

 

–Has estado esperando esto por tanto tiempo…– susurró, presionando su erección a través de la ropa, rodeando su glande. –Por mí….

 

–Por… ahh, por ti…, V-Víctor…–.

 

–Ese es mi Igor– y lo besó de nuevo. Y de nuevo, y de nuevo.

 

El menor tuvo que elegir entre respirar o suplicar, la fracción de segundo que Víctor le daba para recobrar el aliento no era suficiente para hacer ambas cosas.

 

Escogió suplicar.

 

–Víctor…– éste finalmente pareció escucharle y bajó toda su ropa inferior, lanzándola por encima de su cabeza. Pero no sólo eso, ya que estaba en esa tarea también aprovechó para quitarle la faja que había hecho para él, para Gordon en realidad. –Espera, ¿estás… estás seguro?

 

–No, sólo quería verte… así– dijo, recorriendo con sus ojos todo su cuerpo desnudo. No era que no lo hubiera visto así antes… aunque en realidad no, todos sus encuentros así habían sido impulsivos. Sí era la primera vez que lo veía desnudo. Igor bajó la cabeza, con mucha pena. –Te ves… muy bien.

 

Aquello no había hecho sentir mejor al más joven, pero en verdad Víctor no encontraba otras palabras para describirlo. Era difícil saber qué decir cuando lo tenía echado sobre el suelo, desnudo y sonrojado.

 

Y ya que su lengua no podía ayudarle, optó por señalárselo con acciones. Rápidamente, se puso en las mismas condiciones que él, lanzando cada una de sus prendas en una dirección diferente. Igor trató de desviar la mirada, pero no pudo. Incluso trató de decir algo, pero… comprendió por qué Víctor no había podido decir algo mejor que _‘muy bien’._

 

Víctor se veía… muy muy bien.

 

Y lo necesitaba. Un suspiro delator atrajo una de las traviesas sonrisas del mayor, quien volvía a inclinarse sobre su cuerpo, una pierna entre las suyas y su erección frotándose contra su muslo. El contacto era mucho más íntimo ahora, piel con piel, calor y más calor.

 

Su miembro llegó a frotarse con el de Víctor cuando éste movió sus caderas en otra dirección. El líquido pre-seminal de ambos fluía entre sus piernas, se derramaba sobre su piel y manchaba la alfombra bajo ellos.

 

Igor gimió hacia el techo en el momento en que Víctor tomó su erección con una mano, sus dedos deslizándose por todo el tallo, una caricia más rápida y más fuerte que la anterior. Su pelvis bullía mientras lo masturbaba así, su miembro se puso más duro hasta que expulsó bruscamente el semen que manchó las manos ajenas.

 

Su cuerpo quedó totalmente relajado y a merced de Víctor. Sus párpados se cerraron en una apacible expresión de placer, después de verlo colocarse entre sus piernas. Sus labios se extendieron a su máxima capacidad cuando el otro se introdujo en él, trayendo a su memoria las proporciones de su miembro.

 

–Víctor…– suspiró acalorado, sintiendo su erección palpitar mientras se movía. –Víctor…

 

–Igor…– jadeó, hundiendo su rostro en su cabello y su miembro en su entrada. Sus movimientos se hicieron más erráticos conforme Igor comenzó a colaborar, abrazándose a su espalda y moviendo sus caderas a su ritmo.

 

Víctor volvió a tumbarlo completamente sobre el suelo y tiró de sus caderas mientras continuaba moviéndose, penetrándolo profundamente. Y pronto los gemidos de Igor arrastrando su nombre, lograron que alcanzara su orgasmo y eyaculara dentro del menor, que lo siguió al instante, corriéndose sobre ambos abdómenes.

 

Su respiración aún era irregular y su cuerpo aún estaba manchado cuando Víctor salió de él, cayendo exhausto a su lado.

 

–Ah– exhaló relajadamente, seguido de una pequeña carcajada. –Espero que después de esto sí accedas a tomar duchas conmigo…

 

Igor no se atrevió a responder. Le había advertido que esa era la última vez, pero no iba a recordárselo ahora, no cuando ni él mismo podía convencerse de la idea de que estuvieran separados.

 

–¿Igor?–.

 

–¿Hmm?–.

 

–No es que me importe, pero… ¿Erik…?–.

 

Igor hizo un esfuerzo por creerle de que no le importaba. Trató de ignorar su tono preocupado y se limitó a responder.

 

–Lo sedé–.

 

–Excelente…– sonrió. –Excelente.

 

No dijo nada más y se quedó dormido. Igor juraba que no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, o al menos no de forma adecuada. Verlo dormir era la última imagen del día que quería conservar, entonces bajó sus párpados también.

 

* * *

 

El telegrama de Finnegan no llegó hasta un par de semanas después, afortunadamente sólo para anunciar que el castillo Erskine todavía estaba en reparación y, como ese era su lugar de trabajo, Víctor aún no debía regresar.

 

–Es una buena noticia– sonrió Igor, viéndolo ir de un lugar a otro mientras hablaba entusiasmado de cuánto podía enseñarle a Erik mientras Finnegan no solicitara su presencia. –Víctor– trató de interrumpirlo, aunque siempre debía hacerlo dos veces para que le escuchara. –Víctor, ¿qué… qué es exactamente lo que vas a enseñarle?

 

–Bueno, necesita hablar, por supuesto– se rascó la cabeza. –Pero estaba pensando en llevarlo a conocer todo Londres– rió. –Bueno, no todo… quizás llevarlo a conocer el río Támesis. Ya sabemos que es absolutamente inofensivo y podemos cubrir sus cicatrices con un poco de ropa, ya conseguí de su talla. Diría que está listo para… salir.

 

–Y tú lo llevarás hasta allá–.

 

Víctor vaciló, creyendo que iban a hacerlo juntos.

 

–Sí, sí, supongo…– titubeó. –¿Tú… tú tienes planes?

 

–Tengo un… ehm, una especie de compromiso con… alguien–.

 

–Con Lorelei– dijo, convencido y algo molesto. –Claro.

 

–No, no, no– se apresuró a corregirlo. –No es Lorelei. Se trata de la Sra. Xavier, ella fue mi benefactora cuando tú… te fuiste– tragó en seco. –Accedí a cuidar a tu hijo…

 

– ** _Su_** hijo– aclaró, dándole la espalda y tomándose un minuto para olvidar el tema. –Supongo que regresarás tarde.

 

Igor se sintió mal por Charles, el pequeño estaba destinado a una relación similar a la que Víctor tenía con su padre, y sabía que ésta no era buena, mucho menos cálida. No tenía idea de qué había pasado entre ellos y Víctor nunca quiso mencionárselo, pero asumía que, a pesar de eso, su resentimiento no iba dirigido directamente hacia Charles, sino hacia Sharon.

 

Aún así sólo se limitó a asentir.

 

–Regresaré tarde, sí–.

 

Víctor guardó un silencio incómodo mientras buscaba las llaves y la ropa de Erik.

 

–Te alcanzaremos entonces– dijo, ya más calmado y con un pequeño guiño. –Ve.

 

Igor no entendió a qué se refería con eso de ‘alcanzarle’, pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle cuando ya se había metido al sótano de nuevo.

 

* * *

 

Los pasillos de la mansión Xavier eran, una vez más, nuevos para Igor. El terciopelo era nuevo y muchas cosas, que antes había visto rotas o defectuosas, ahora estaban reparadas. Un elegante saco y un sombrero colgaban en el tendero junto a la puerta, definitivamente pertenecían a algún hombre. No al mayordomo, no a los frecuentes amantes de Sharon –la mayoría de esos hombres no vestía así–, realmente no podía deducir a quién pertenecía.

 

–¡Igor!– Sharon lo saludó desde la sala, sonriendo y cargando a Charles. –Parecía que jamás volverías– suspiró aliviada, una vez que estuvo frente a él. –Días. Semanas. ¿Dónde te habías metido?

 

–Lo siento mucho, Sha… Sra. Xavier– se disculpó, mientras recibía al bebé entre sus brazos. La sensación de cargarlo le robó el aliento. –Ha… ha crecido– le sonrió torpemente a Sharon, sin saber qué decir.

 

–Sí, creo que sí– titubeó ella. –Bueno, sí sé que te extrañó. Estuvo llorando como un condenado los primeros días… Pero luego, conoció a Brian y… se calmó.

 

–¿Brian?– repitió Igor. –¿Quién…?

 

–Su padre– Sharon se veía radiante mientras hablaba, realmente contenta. –Es un buen hombre, ha arreglado las cosas de la casa y ha sido muy bueno con Charles y conmigo. Empezó como un romance más, pero… creo que podríamos casarnos en cualquier momento.

 

–Eso es… increíble– Igor sonrió, también contento de que Charles fuera a tener un padre que lo quisiera y lo cuidara.

 

–¿Y tú?–.

 

Igor no entendió la pregunta, más aún porque parecía estar insinuando algo con su sonrisa.

 

–Eh… ¿y yo?–.

 

Sharon rió exageradamente.

 

–¿Vas a casarte también? ¿Algún día?– él se sonrojó cuando su primer pensamiento fue Víctor.

 

–Y-yo… yo no… No lo sé…–.

 

–Quizás con esa chica que siempre viene a buscarte– le guiñó un ojo. Era increíble la cantidad de gestos que tenía en común con Víctor, esperaba que Charles no heredara mucho de los dos. –Pregunta por ti todo el tiempo.

 

–¿Lorelei?– sonrió nervioso. –Ella está casada.

 

Más allá de ese trato que tenía con el barón Bomine, él ya no estaba interesado en ella. No de esa forma, efectivamente seguía siendo su amiga.

 

–Piénsalo– le aconsejó Sharon, palmeándole la espalda y guiándolo hasta la sala, para ponerle al corriente de todo lo que había pasado en su ausencia.

 

* * *

 

Ya entrada la noche, Sharon le rogó que se quedara mientras salía a comer con su nuevo novio, Brian, a quien había tenido la fortuna de conocer, porque realmente era un hombre agradable. Él accedió pensando que a Víctor no le importaría, y al rato unos golpes secos y repetitivos sobre la puerta dificultaron su tarea de hacer dormir a Charles.

 

–Espera aquí– le susurró, metiéndolo cuidadosamente en la cuna y besando su frente. –Ya regreso.

 

Su promesa no menguó el llanto del bebé, pero no pudo hacer nada más. Trató de darse prisa y silenciar los golpes de una vez, pero apenas abrió la puerta el alma le cayó a los pies. No precisamente porque se tratara de Víctor el que lo esperaba del otro lado, sino porque éste venía acompañado de Erik.

 

–Víctor, ¿estás loco?–.

 

–Tú conoces la respuesta–.

 

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?– preguntó, siempre mirando de reojo a Erik. –¿Por qué lo trajiste hasta aquí? Regresaré a casa pronto, lo juro.

 

–Te creo– dijo, con plena confianza. –Sólo quise pasar a ver a… mi hijo, ¿cierto?

 

Igor no sabía por qué ahora lo reconocía como tal, Víctor sólo cambiaba de opinión cuando le convenía hacerlo.

 

 –¿Por qué estás aquí?... –.

 

Víctor sonrió, también viendo de reojo a Erik, antes de decir algo que le helaría el cuerpo.

 

–Quiero que lo conozca–.


	8. VIII

–Era un… hombre–.

 

Esa fue la pobre declaración de una mujer de avanzada edad, que ahora se encogía algo avergonzada frente al escritorio del Inspector Roderick Turpin. Éste sólo asentía cuando lo creía necesario, miraba fríamente a la mujer y trataba de entender por qué había decidido acercarse a él en primer lugar.

 

–Señora… Señora Bennet, ¿verdad?– ella asintió. Turpin hizo el mismo gesto y apretó los labios antes de volver a hablar. –¿Puede repetirme qué fue lo que cree que vio?

 

–Lo que vi, Inspector– reclamó la Sra. Bennet, un tanto ofendida por la insinuación de que sólo había ‘creído’ ver algo.

 

–Lo que vio, sí– suspiró, sin ánimos de buscar conflictos. –¿Puede repetirme qué fue lo que vio, por favor?

 

–Bueno…, llevo viviendo junto al departamento de Frankenstein desde hace mucho tiempo. Somos vecinos, aunque él no me conozca y yo sí a él–.

 

–¿Espía al Sr. Frankenstein, Sra. Bennet?–.

 

–¡No, déjeme terminar!– Turpin rodó los ojos ante los resoplidos molestos de la mujer. –Por Dios, hombre… ¿En dónde me quedé? ¡Oh, sí! Víctor. Bueno, en realidad…, Víctor no nota la existencia de sus vecinos. Nunca nos pidió ayuda o habló con alguno de nosotros, era muy tímido o muy cerrado…

 

–O muy siniestro– murmuró el Inspector, encontrando esa conducta anti-social algo sospechosa, pero nada innovadora. –Continúe.

 

–Era muy raro que Víctor llevara a alguien a casa, así que usualmente notamos cuando lo hace– hizo una pausa. –Hace días…, vimos el carruaje de la familia Finnegan frente a su puerta. Él bajó de ahí, acompañado de su dulce amigo, el de cabello largo, y… sujetando la mano de… un hombre.

 

–¿Cómo era ese hombre, Sra. Bennet?–.

 

La mujer se mordió el labio inferior antes de responder.

 

–Era… hermoso– dijo. –Oh, los primeros segundos no podía dejar de ver su rostro, era perfecto. Tenía facciones duras, pero unos ojos… derrotados. Algo le faltaba, pero le sobraba con ese rostro…

 

–Señora…–.

 

–Y ese cuerpo, claro–.

 

–Señora Bennet– Turpin levantó un poco la voz para sacarla de su fantasía. Sólo se suavizó cuando logró recuperar toda su atención. –No creo que haya venido a Scotland Yard para advertirnos de un hombre atractivo…

 

–No…– bajó la cabeza mientras se obligaba a recordar **_todo_** lo que había visto. –El hombre estaba casi desnudo, en algún momento mi vista descendió…–Turpin movió su mano para indicarle que continuara, no necesitaba tantos detalles. –Entonces… las vi.

 

El Inspector finalmente levantó su vista hacia la mujer. Su maquillaje estaba corrido, dándole un aspecto grotesco y lastimero a su obeso rostro.

 

–¿Qué vio, Sra. Bennet?...–.

 

–Tenía cicatrices por todo el cuerpo– recordaba con una mueca asqueada. –No podías saber dónde terminaba una y empezaba la otra, era espantoso… era como ver un muñeco de trapo gigante. Y entonces entendías qué le faltaba a sus ojos, o por qué su piel era tan pálida, ese hombre… Ese hombre parecía un muerto viviente.

 

Turpin guardó silencio un largo rato, meditando. El temor de la Sra. Bennet era genuino y palpable, no estaba mintiendo. Pero no podía dejarse llevar por las palabras de una mujer que no había salido de casa, tal vez sólo para hacer las compras. No la desprestigiaba, pero no podía basarse en el relato de alguien que nunca había estado en un campo de batalla o nunca hubiera visto a un hombre malherido.

 

–Sra. Bennet… ¿está segura que esas cicatrices no pudieron haber sido producto de algún infortunado accidente?–.

 

–¿Qué?– la mujer movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, quizás en busca de alguien más para hablar, era muy probable que ya se hubiera hartado de él. –¿Cree que soy estúpida, Inspector?

 

–De ninguna manera, pero necesito…–.

 

–¡¿Qué?!– la Sra. Bennet saltó de su asiento, y Turpin retrocedió un poco en el suyo por la sorpresa. –¡¿Qué es lo que necesita?! ¡¿Esperará a que ese monstruo mate a alguien para hacer algo?!

 

–Señora…– Turpin apenas procesó toda la oración. –Espere, ¿dijo **_monstruo_**? ¿Por qué se refiere a este hombre como un monstruo?

 

–Eso es lo que es, ¿no? Un hombre lleno de cicatrices, pálido, carente de sentido común o sentido alguno, bueno… eso no me parece natural. ¿Y a usted?–.

 

El Inspector no dijo nada, sus labios volvieron a abrirse cuando la Sra. Bennet dio media vuelta y caminó en dirección a la puerta.

 

–Un momento– la gruesa mano de la mujer se detuvo sobre el pomo de la puerta. –¿Hay alguien más que pueda… hablarme de este hombre?

 

La Sra. Bennet se giró por completo, decidida.

 

–Sí–.

 

–¿Sí?–.

 

–Puede preguntarle a cualquiera de los vecinos de Frankenstein, todos lo vimos–.

 

–¿Y todos concuerdan con esta descripción que usted me dio hoy, Sra. Bennet?– Turpin se levantó de su escritorio, con su sombrero de copa en la mano. –¿Todos creen que es un monstruo?

 

La Sra. Bennet vaciló un momento.

 

–Todos sabemos lo que vimos, Inspector–.

 

Turpin asintió y estiró su brazo a un costado de la Sra. Bennet, cerrando sus dedos sobre el pomo de la puerta y abriéndola para ella en un gesto caballeroso. Pero ella no podía irse sin una promesa.

 

–¿Se encargará?– sus pupilas vibraban de miedo, y sus uñas se clavaban en el brazo de Turpin. –Inspector, deme su palabra, júrelo por Dios. Prométame que se encargará… de este monstruo.

 

–Primero verificaré por mi cuenta que lo sea…–.

 

–¡Pero lo es!– sus uñas se hundieron con más fuerza, arrancándole una mueca de dolor al Inspector. –¡Lo es! ¡Es un monstruo!

 

Alistair debió escuchar el escándalo de la Sra. Bennet, pues llegó corriendo de inmediato a separar a la mujer de él. Turpin se lo agradeció con un gesto silencioso, aunque el joven no pudo verlo, en un vano intento de calmar a la mujer.

 

–Señora, señora, por favor–.

 

–¡Puede preguntarle a cualquiera, todos le dirán lo mismo! ¡Es un monstruo, está perdiendo el tiempo!–.

 

Turpin contuvo un suspiro y se interpuso entre Alistair y la Sra. Bennet, no quería que un manotazo acabara en el rostro de su compañero.

 

–Sra. Bennet, escúcheme–.

 

Él la sostuvo debajo de los codos para tranquilizarla, pero su breve calma se rompió en un llanto doloroso. Sus dedos se hundieron en su ropa, tirando de ella en una débil súplica.

 

–Inspector, por favor, yo vivo al lado de ese hombre y su monstruo. ¡Mi familia! Si algo le pasara a uno de mis niños… ¿Tiene familia, Inspector? ¿Niños? ¿Esposa?–.

 

–…Sí– asintió, aturdido por la última palabra que había salido de la boca de la Sra. Bennet. _Esposa_ …

 

Sus ojos húmedos cayeron sobre el rostro manchado de la Sra. Bennet. Ella nunca había perdido a alguien, lo deducía, pero estaba profundamente aterrada de experimentarlo por primera vez. Él conocía ese temor, el mismo que él había vivido cada día sosteniendo la mano de su esposa Claudia en sus últimos días, sentado junto a su cama y suplicándole que no lo dejara.

 

–Alistair…– pronunció con la voz rota. –Alistair, ¿podrías…?

 

–Sí, Inspector–.

 

El joven no necesitó que terminara para rodear los hombros de la Sra. Bennet y llevarla hasta la puerta. Turpin los siguió de cerca, con la vista perdida y un nudo en el estómago. La Sra. Bennet se giró hacia él una vez más, dándole una mirada suplicante antes de reanudar su marcha y borrarse de su vista.

 

Alistair carraspeó para llamar su atención.

 

–¿Inspector?... ¿se encuentra bien?–.

 

–No…– dijo, frunciendo un poco el ceño antes de mirar a Alistair. –¿Qué clase de maniático trae un monstruo a Londres? Esas cosas… esas cosas no pueden vivir entre nosotros.

 

–Inspector, ¿está seguro que es un monstruo?–.

 

–Si lo es, debemos estar preparados– dijo, mientras sujetaba su arma a su cinturón. Alistair observó cómo su saco caía lentamente para ocultarla, entonces tragó duro. Turpin notó su nerviosismo y se giró hacia él, quedando frente a frente y a escasos centímetros. Alistair tenía problemas para respirar, pero su superior no reparó en ello. –¿Hay algo que quieras decirme, Alistair?

 

El menor negó. Movió la cabeza de izquierda a derecha y de regreso, aunque sus labios se abrieron en contra de su voluntad.

 

–Si no es un monstruo…–.

 

–Si lo es, ponemos en peligro la vida de muchos inocentes– replicó Turpin con firmeza. –Las víctimas caerán de una en una. Los hijos de la Sra. Bennet, su esposo, ella misma, y seguirán los otros vecinos. Y peor aún, no se detendrá ahí, sólo Dios sabe hasta dónde podría llegar. ¿Y si…? –su firmeza flaqueó. –¿Y si llega a mi Rebecca, Alistair?... Ya perdí a mi esposa, no quiero enterrar a mi hija.

 

Alistair quiso decir algo, pero no supo cómo. No podía seguir desafiándolo, no había tiempo de hacerse todas las preguntas correctas.

 

–Yo… tomaré la declaración de los vecinos– suspiró. –Me aseguraré de que todos vieron lo mismo.

 

Turpin curvó sus labios en una sonrisa suave, casi imperceptible.

 

–Voy por Frankenstein–.

 

* * *

 

Igor no se sentía cómodo con Erik en la mansión Xavier. La creación de Víctor había invadido muchos aspectos de su vida, no quería se robara ese también. Pero más allá de ese temor egoísta, existía otro, uno mucho más grande.

 

Su sangre se helaba cada vez que trataba de procesar la sola idea de Erik sosteniendo a Charles, que era exactamente lo que estaba exigiendo Víctor. No podía y no iba a permitirlo.

 

–Oh, Igor– resopló Víctor, dejando caer bruscamente sus hombros. –¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo tan difícil?

 

–Víctor, Charles es muy pequeño y muy frágil para que Erik lo sostenga– replicó. –Aún no estamos seguros de cuál es su nivel de respuesta, o si sus espasmos disminuyeron.

 

–Sí, no hemos hecho bien nuestra tarea…–.

 

–Lo que quiero decir es que sus músculos no son confiables–.

 

–Pero míralo, Igor– Víctor levantó la camisa de Erik para enseñar brevemente su esculpido abdomen. –¿A quién no le gustaría resbalar por ahí?

 

–Eres un idiota cuando te lo propones, sabes que no estoy hablando de eso–.

 

–Igor…– suspiró, dando un paso hacia adelante. –Piensa en esto como… una prueba. ¡No! Un experimento, es en nombre de la ciencia.

 

–Ciencia o no, no voy a experimentar con tu hijo–.

 

–Ya experimentamos una vez con él– Igor puso los ojos en blanco y se ahorró cualquier reproche, una parte de él quería ver a dónde quería llegar. –No lo ves… ¿o sí, Igor?

 

Éste frunció el ceño, ahora sólo concentrado en Víctor.

 

–¿Ver qué?... –.

 

Víctor bajó la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior antes de volver a tomar la palabra.

 

–Erik volvió a la vida, y lo hizo con… habilidades extraordinarias– dijo. –Usamos el mismo procedimiento con Charles.

 

Igor entrecerró los ojos.

 

–¿Crees que Charles…?– Víctor asintió. –Dios mío, ¿crees que… crees que es nuestra culpa que sean… _así_?

 

–¿Culpa?– el otro arrugó la nariz y rió. –Igor, les dimos dones que nadie más tiene. ¿Por qué eso sería algo malo?

 

–¿Estás…?– apretó los labios, sin querer aceptarlo. –¿Estás seguro que fue por causa nuestra?

 

Víctor movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

 

–Para nada, no hay forma de saber hasta que lo intentemos de nuevo, con alguien más. Ya sabes, cuando Finnegan repare el castillo y…–.

 

–Está bien, no quiero saber nada de eso–.

 

–Pero Igor…–.

 

–¡No…!– el menor dejó caer sus brazos, exhalando un profundo suspiro. –No quiero saber. No somos dioses, Víctor.

 

–Es cierto, somos algo mejor, porque no creamos algo inferior a nosotros. Tampoco son iguales, no son a nuestra imagen y semejanza…–.

 

–Bueno, Charles podría parecerse a ti cuando crezca…–.

 

–¡Igor, evolucionamos!– vociferó, ignorándolo, cegado por la emoción. –Erik y Charles son superiores. **_Nosotros_** impulsamos el siguiente paso en la evolución humana, es… es…

 

–¿Cómo lo sabes?–.

 

–¿Qué?–.

 

–¿Cómo sabes que Charles también… es así?–.

 

Víctor le ofreció una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

 

–Eso es lo que vine a averiguar– Igor frunció profundamente el ceño. –Erik aún no se comunica con los demás. Charles aún no habla, así que tampoco puede hacerlo bien. Pero… ¿y si sí pudieran ‘ _hablar_ ’ entre ellos? Imagínalo, Igor, dos… seres con capacidades muy limitadas de comunicación. Podrían crear su propio código.

 

–¿Cómo…?– Igor sintió su voz caer al fondo de su estómago cuando escuchó un suave llanto a sus espaldas.

 

No quiso creerle a sus oídos, pero sus ojos finalmente se despegaron de la figura de Víctor y buscaron desesperadamente al hombre que lo acompañaba, y rápidamente encontró su respuesta.

 

Erik ya no estaba ahí.

 

–¡Maldición, Víctor!– vociferó, con la idea de que su amigo sí había sido plenamente consciente de la partida de Erik.

 

Sin embargo, Víctor estaba tan sorprendido como él.

 

Y aunque no fuera a creerle cuando se lo dijera, el llanto ahogado de su hijo le helaba la sangre.

 

* * *

 

Erik se había ido hace un buen rato, había pasado junto a Igor y éste había estado demasiado concentrado en Víctor como para reparar en su presencia. La discusión de sus creadores se hacía más tenue a sus espaldas, creía inocentemente que estaban por dejar de pelear. Entonces uno de los dos gritó, luego ambos, y reanudó su camino.

 

No tenía un rumbo fijo, sólo ponía un pie delante del otro y mantenía la vista centrada hacia adelante. A veces se detenía y retrocedía cuando escuchaba el piso crujir, o cuando se llevaba por delante algo que había acabado rompiéndose contra el suelo.

 

Estuvo a punto de volver por donde había venido, volver con Víctor.

 

Entonces lo escuchó… Un ruido insoportable, una especie de grito raro y agudo que le perforaba la cabeza.

 

Para su fortuna, esto no era constante. El ruido menguaba, se intercalaba con respiraciones erráticas, inhalaciones fuertes… y entonces volvía. El ruido. El llanto de Charles.

 

Todo el metal vibró con fuerza, hasta que Erik opacó el ruido con ambas manos sobre sus oídos. El metal se movía despacio. Erik giró la cabeza hacia la única habitación abierta. No sabía que iba a encontrar, Víctor no estaba a su lado. Su corazón bombeaba su terror hacia todo su cuerpo.

 

El metal volvió a vibrar.

 

Y de alguna forma, el llanto se hizo más fuerte. ¿Pero cómo era posible si aún tenía sus manos contra sus oídos?

 

Cuando abrió los ojos en busca de una respuesta, su vista cayó sobre la madera que había golpeado su abdomen. Era un barandal, el barandal de una cuna. Y en la cuna…, estaba el dueño de ese insoportable ruido.

 

Erik nunca había visto algo así. Asumía que todas las personas eran como las que Víctor le había presentado, todas altas y robustas. Nunca había visto a alguien tan pequeño… y tan frágil.

 

Curioso, se inclinó sobre la cuna. Sus manos se separaron de sus oídos, una se sostuvo del barandal de la cuna, mientras la otra se estiraba sobre Charles.

 

Sus dedos se enredaron con la manta, pero sus ojos estaban sobre los del menor. Observaba sus párpados fuertemente cerrados, las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas y, más abajo, su garganta contrayéndose.

 

Se contraía, se contraía y se contraía.

 

Debía ser la responsable de su llanto.

 

Erik quiso ayudarle a detenerlo, cerró sus dedos sobre su garganta y apretó suavemente. Una sonrisa escapó de sus labios al ver el éxito de su idea, el llanto de Charles estaba menguando.

 

–¡Erik, no!– Víctor llegó a su lado antes que pudiera hacerlo Igor, que llegó pisándole los talones y observando con terror la mano de Erik sobre la garganta de Charles.

 

–¡Víctor, haz algo!–.

 

–Erik, vamos, suéltalo…–.

 

Igor sintió un vuelco al corazón cuando lo escuchó tan calmado.

 

–¡Víctor!– insistió.

 

–¡Si lo empujo, le romperá la garganta y tendrá el mismo resultado, Igor! ¡Tiene que hacerlo él! –.

 

Erik no entendía qué estaba haciendo mal, ¿por qué su creador estaba tan pálido? ¿Por qué lucía tan asustado de él?

 

–¡Por Dios, Víctor!– Igor volvió a gritar. –¡Él no lo sabe! ¡No sabe qué está bien y qué está mal! ¡Haz que lo suelte!

 

Erik deshizo el agarre sobre la garganta de Charles, sus dedos se alejaron de su piel y volvió a llorar. Igor corrió hacia la cuna y tomó al niño en sus brazos, examinándolo y murmurando contra su cabello.

 

Víctor sujetó un brazo de Erik y lo alejó de la furiosa mirada de Igor. Su cuerpo aún temblaba y un sudor frío caía de su frente. Erik quería disculparse, pero no sabía cómo… ni por qué.

 

–Está bien, Erik, está bien…– murmuró, sobándole el hombro. –No lo sabías, yo no te lo enseñé. Tendremos que… –carraspeó–… trabajar en eso antes de que vuelvas a ver a Charles. O a alguien…

 

Erik miró de nuevo hacia la habitación.

 

Víctor suspiró.

 

–Sí, temo que… Igor estará molesto con nosotros un tiempo–.

 

Pero Erik no se había girado a ver a Igor.

 

–Vamos…, volvamos a casa–.

 

Víctor pasó una mano detrás de su espalda y Erik le siguió.


	9. IX

Erik estaba sentado en la mesa central del sótano. Sus manos se apoyaban horizontalmente sobre ésta, sus labios permanecían apretados porque sabía que había hecho algo malo. Pero Víctor no estaba mirándole con reproche ni decepción. Lo que transmitía con su voz y su cuerpo, siempre era algo cálido. Víctor no le miraba como le miraba Igor.

 

Lo que le llevaba a preguntarse… ¿realmente había hecho algo malo?

 

–Erik, mírame– Víctor dejó de dar vueltas de un lado a otro para detenerse enfrente suyo, para acunar desesperadamente su rostro entre sus manos. –Erik…, tú sabes… que hiciste algo malo, ¿verdad?

 

Él se le quedó mirando, como si esperara a que le dijera si lo que había hecho era malo o no. Porque sinceramente, él no tenía idea.

 

Víctor contuvo un suspiro y cerró los párpados.

 

–La respuesta es sí– dijo. –Hiciste algo malo…

 

Erik trató de inclinar sus labios sobre los de su creador, pero éste giró la cabeza justo a tiempo para esquivarlo.

 

Algo frío golpeó su pecho cuando lo rechazó.

 

Una carcajada brincó de la garganta de Víctor.

 

–Erik, no…– dijo suavemente. –No puedes disculparte así, no es la forma– Erik lo miró con una expresión aturdida. –Está bien, sólo a veces es la forma. Sólo conmigo, sólo funcionará… con tu creador, ¿sí? –él guiñó un ojo y una sonrisa entreabierta atravesó los labios de su creación. Entonces suspiró, recuperando la seriedad que esa situación ameritaba. –Eso no funcionará con Igor, Erik. No funcionará con… nadie que no sea yo.

 

Erik quiso preguntar por qué, pero Víctor ya había leído la pregunta en su mirada confundida.

 

–Ellos no te comprenden, Erik– dijo. –Tú eres… evolución– un brillo de orgullo atravesó brevemente sus ojos. –Eres el siguiente paso en la evolución humana. Eres un avance, y lamentablemente… la gente le teme a eso.

 

Víctor miró sobre sus hombros, asegurándose que no había nadie más en el sótano, antes de continuar.

 

Sus dedos se cerraron suavemente sobre los firmes hombros de su creación. El volumen de su voz decayó en un susurro bajo sobre el oído ajeno.

 

–Ellos te temen a ti, Erik…– una pausa, y un aliento cálido vibró contra su lóbulo. –Tú no tienes por qué temerles a ellos. No pienses, ni por un segundo…, que eres igual a ellos. Tú eres mejor…

 

Erik flexionó uno de sus brazos y unió sus dedos a los de su creador, que ahora le sonreía de forma abierta y expectante.

 

Como siempre. Víctor ansiaba ser impresionado, y él ansiaba complacerlo.

 

Sus labios expulsaron una palabra más que había aprendido de su creador. Un nombre que éste repetía todo el tiempo.

 

–Igor…– dijo, y él le entendió perfectamente.

 

–No te preocupes por Igor– le sonrió, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro en un zarandeo suave. –Ya recapacitará. Siempre lo hace. Incluso se pondrá muy contento cuando escuche que puedes decir su nombre.

 

–Igor…–.

 

–Sí, justo así– Víctor dio un paso atrás, con ambas manos ahora detrás de la espalda. Su vista había regresado al suelo, y sus pies seguían el mismo patrón de hace unos minutos atrás, vueltas y vueltas en círculos. Erik volvió a escuchar su voz después de lo que pareció una interminable pausa. –Aunque yo, si estuviera en tu lugar, lo diría dentro de unos días. Igor está… muy molesto. Me has visto dormir en el sofá, ¿verdad? Bueno, pues… así se ve cuando… peleamos. Cuando tus creadores pelean, Erik.

 

Éste frunció el ceño, sin interrumpirlo.

 

–Obviamente, existen dos dormitorios en este departamento, pero ya sabes, uno lo usas tú… porque no puedo dejar que duermas aquí– rió, señalando el desastre que era su descuidado sótano, con instrumentos de medicina y maquinaria pesada por todas partes. –Igor y yo dormimos juntos, y cuando peleamos, bueno…

 

Víctor trataba de explicar algo, pero ni él mismo se entendía. Las palabras brotaban una tras otra de su boca, sin siquiera haberlas pensado primero.

 

Hubiera sido más sencillo referirse a su rol y el de Igor como el del padre y una madre, un matrimonio. Pero no lo eran. Ninguno era padre, ninguno definitivamente era madre. Erik no era su hijo. No, todo era un extraño círculo –familiar, tal vez– entre creadores y creación.

 

Afortunadamente, el escándalo de la puerta abriéndose bruscamente interrumpió su absurda explicación.

 

Igor bajó las escaleras a toda prisa, con una expresión menos molesta que la que tenía en la mañana, aunque el portazo que dio le advirtió que el enojo no se le había pasado del todo aún.

 

–¿Cómo va? ¿Te encargaste?–.

 

–Pues no lo aprenderá de la noche a la mañana…– Igor lo fulminó con una mirada que presagiaba que pasaría otra noche en el sofá. Víctor forzó una sonrisa. –Pero me encargaré, _‘mi amor’_.

 

–Hazlo– dijo con una firmeza que Víctor no acostumbraba a escuchar en él, pero que no le desagradaba en absoluto. Aunque tal apreciación no le duró demasiado, la voz de Igor flaqueó, al mismo tiempo que sus facciones se suavizaban en una expresión de temor. –Sólo hazlo.

 

–¿Por qué?–.

 

–Porque tiene que saberlo– masculló con la mandíbula apretada. –Así, tal vez, no estrangule a un inocente.

 

–No, hablo de por qué estás tan asustado–.

 

Igor tragó en seco. Miró de reojo a Erik y, sólo después de hacerlo, se centró en Víctor.

 

–Scotland Yard está cerca– dijo. –Sus hombres están registrando el vecindario, los he visto entrar a casa de muchos vecinos, y… hablan.

 

–¿Hablan? ¿De qué?–.

 

–No lo sé– suspiró a medias. –Pero me miran hacia acá– Víctor entrecerró los ojos. –Los agentes llaman a la puerta, los vecinos abren pero no los invitan a pasar. Hablan afuera, y miran en nuestra dirección, Víctor. Los policías. Los policías también miran.

 

–No…–.

 

Igor exhaló el suspiro completo ahora.

 

–Vienen por Erik, Víctor–.

 

–No– dijo, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. –Tal vez. Está bien, sí, vienen por él. ¿Y qué? No pueden entrar. No pueden registrarnos sin una orden. Hasta que lo hagan, tendremos tiempo de…

 

–No creo que tengamos demasiado tiempo– Igor lo interrumpió. Erik no entendía que estaba pasando, sólo sabía que debía sentirse asustado, su creador lo estaba.

 

Víctor cerró dos puños sobre los hombros de Igor, sujetándolo con fuerza.

 

Erik lo escuchó suplicar por algo de tiempo, pero Igor respondió que no lo tenía.

 

Igor comenzó a hablarle de la multitud de vecinos y policías que se había arremolinado en su puerta. Aún estaban expectantes y atemorizados, pero ambos sabían que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que estallasen.

 

La única persona que mantenía la cordura del público, era el Inspector Roderick Turpin.

 

Si él se desmoronaba, el resto le seguiría.

 

Y los hombres de fe, los hombres de ley, siempre eran los primeros en desmoronarse.

 

* * *

 

Víctor no necesitó escuchar su nombre tres veces. En realidad, la policía podía gritar y llamarle cuanto quisieran, pero por esta vez no podía jugar con ellos. No podía arriesgarse a hacerles enojar.

 

Después de dejarle una instrucción clara a Erik, de que por nada del mundo saliera del sótano, tiró de la manga de Igor para que éste lo acompañara a enfrentar a la multitud. No iba a poder hacerlo solo.

 

–Inspector– sonrió apenas abrió la puerta de par en par, extendiendo sus brazos para mostrar que no tenía nada que ocultar en su humilde departamento. –¿En qué puedo ayudar?– dijo, fingiendo algo de sorpresa al ver al círculo de vecinos y oficiales que cercaban su puerta. –Espero que esto no sea una fiesta sorpresa. No es mi cumpleaños aún, pero es un lindo gesto.

 

–Necesito registrar su casa, Dr. Frankenstein…–.

 

–Por favor, doctor es mi padre–.

 

Turpin endureció su mirada y dio un paso hacia adelante, subiendo un escalón hasta estar a la misma altura que Víctor. Éste apoyó el hombro en el marco de la puerta y alzó el mentón con corriente superioridad, mientras Igor observaba preocupado la tensión que había entre los dos hombres.

 

El Inspector no estaba de humor para la arrogancia de Víctor, su expresión era firme y reflejaba haber venido por una cosa y sólo una cosa, nada de perder el tiempo… o nada con lo que **_debiera_** perder tiempo. Había algo vacilante detrás de su mirada de hielo. Miedo, tal vez. Muy probablemente, un temor infundado por los mismos vecinos que estaban detrás de él.

 

Y Víctor seguía enfrentándolo con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa sarcástica.

 

Igor presentía que el Inspector perdería la paciencia en cualquier momento. Casi podía ver el puño de _la ley_ sobre la mejilla de _la ciencia_. Y Víctor soportaría una paliza, se forzaría a hacerlo hasta que su cuerpo cediera. Sólo por Erik. Sólo por su creación. De eso estaba seguro.

 

–Sr. Frankenstein– Turpin logró conservar la compostura, de alguna forma. –Mis hombres han hablado con todos y cada uno de sus vecinos, y todos manifiestan la misma preocupación.

 

–¿Preocupación por mí? No sabía que tenía vecinos tan adorables–.

 

–Lo que a ellos les preocupa son sus familias– replicó. –Sus hijos. Sus esposos o esposas. Todos afirman haber visto algo que pone en peligro a sus seres queridos, y ese algo… lo vieron entrar a su hogar, Sr. Frankenstein.

 

Víctor apretó los labios y esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

 

–Si algo tan peligroso entró a mi departamento… ¿no debería estar muerto ya? Malherido, en el mejor de los casos, tal vez– dijo. –Inspector, no tengo nada en contra de Scotland Yard, pero… estos errores son un poco incómodos.

 

–Sr. Frankenstein, ¿le parece que es un error atender las preocupaciones de la gente?–.

 

–Teniendo en cuenta que estoy completamente ileso y no hay ninguna clase de amenaza en mi hogar…, sí– Víctor arrugó la nariz. –No es el trabajo de Scotland Yard responder a los temores de la gente, su trabajo es actuar cuando estos temores tienen fundamentos. Es decir, sí, cuando ya es demasiado tarde. ¿O me equívoco, Inspector? Deje el miedo irracional de estas personas para la Iglesia.

 

Una de sus palabras debió tocar alguna fibra sensible en el Inspector, pero era muy difícil saber cuál de todas. Había desprestigiado su trabajo, pero no fue ahí cuando apretó los labios y resopló casi imperceptiblemente por la nariz. ¿Qué más había dicho?

 

–Oh– lo dedujo después de un rato. Una carcajada vibró en su garganta. –Oh, por favor…, eres de… **_esos_** – Turpin no dijo nada. –Y eres un buen fraile, ¿verdad? Ayudando a todas estas personas, con tu trabajo y tus buenas obras, ¿te hace sentir superior?

 

–Lo que hago no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con lo que creo, Sr. Frankenstein–.

 

–Te tengo noticias– Víctor sonrió, dando un pequeño paso hacia adelante, su pecho quedó a centímetros del de Turpin. –No eres superior. Yo conozco… la verdadera superioridad.

 

–¿Y encontraré dicha superioridad en su departamento?– Turpin no cayó en su provocación. –¿O encontraré al cómplice… con el que _disfruta_ asustar a estas personas?

 

–Cómplice– repitió Víctor, con un sonrisa entretenida. –Cree que tengo un cómplice, y que aterrorizo a mis vecinos por… diversión. ¿En serio es uno de los mejores detectives de Scotland Yard?

 

Turpin reprimió un suspiro.

 

–¿Me obligará a volver con una orden, Sr. Frankenstein?–.

 

Los vecinos inmediatamente comenzaron a protestar, vociferando que no había tiempo para eso, trataban de disuadir al Inspector para que obrara por la fuerza. Pero Víctor sabía que no lo haría. Turpin era un hombre de reglas, necesitaba creer en ellas porque no tenía nada ni nadie más en quien apoyarse. Sólo las reglas –y la hija que Víctor ignoraba que tenía– eran lo único que le daba algo de sentido a su vida.

 

Turpin dio media vuelta y se retiró en silencio, resuelto a buscar la orden que necesitaba para entrar al hogar de Frankenstein.

 

Las maldiciones de la gente, acompañadas del zarandeo de algunos, despidieron de muy mala gana al Inspector. Muchos le advirtieron que sería demasiado tarde para cuando regresaran, algunos incluso amenazaron con obrar por su propia cuenta. Pero Turpin no hizo caso de nada.

 

–Alistair, necesito que te quedes aquí– dijo, algo desganado. O tal vez herido por las mismas personas que intentaba proteger. –Quédate con unos cuantos hombres, ¿de acuerdo?

 

–Sí, Inspector…– asintió el joven, mirando de mal modo a la gente que seguía diciendo cosas en contra de su superior. –Vigilaré a Frankenstein.

 

–No–.

 

Alistair dejó la mandíbula entreabierta y parpadeó varias veces. ¿Acaso había dicho que no?

 

–Inspector…–.

 

Éste miró por encima de su hombro, miró a la multitud furibunda que lanzaba maldiciones contra su persona.

 

–Los he provocado demasiado– suspiró. –Les… Les estoy fallando.

 

–Inspector, no…–.

 

–Su paciencia está al límite, Alistair–.

 

–¿Entonces…?–.

 

–Exacto, la vigilancia es para ellos– dijo. –Mantenlos controlados hasta que vuelva. Y... cuídate. Enseguida regreso.

 

Mientras Turpin se perdía entre la multitud y un par de patrullas, Víctor empujó a Igor hacia dentro y azotó la puerta para no tener que ver a ninguno de los dos. Ni policías. Ni vecinos delatadores.

 

–Víctor, ¿qué vamos a hacer?– Igor estaba temblando. Su cuerpo, su expresión, todo él reflejaba lo único que Víctor no podía permitirse: miedo. Aunque se sentía bien vislumbrar ese brillo de preocupación en sus ojos. Preocupación por Erik. No importaba cuánto lo negara o cuán enfadado intentara mostrarse, Igor estaba tan preocupado por su creación como él. –¿Víctor?...

 

–No lo sé…–.

 

–¿Qué?– Igor frunció el ceño al recordar lo confiado que se veía enfrentando al Inspector Turpin. Incluso había logrado que se marchara, había conseguido el tiempo que necesitaba… ¿y no tenía nada? –Víctor, tiene que ser una broma…

 

–Jamás bromearía sobre Erik, Igor– dijo, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar cuando agregó: –Ni sobre ti… Nunca… bromearía sobre las personas que amo– Igor no supo cómo responder, sólo vio cómo bajaba los brazos, profundamente rendido… y cansado. –Esas personas están en peligro ahora, y… no tengo nada. Absolutamente nada.

 

Víctor se dejó caer bruscamente sobre el sofá, a esperar la inminente llegada del Inspector. Sólo había conseguido un poco más de tiempo, ¿pero para qué? No podía huir con la multitud atrincherada en su puerta. Sin mencionar que una fuga llamaría toda la atención de Scotland Yard.

 

Quizás podía usar sus últimos minutos con Erik para despedirse de él.

 

Sin embargo, cuando sus ojos cayeron sobre la abatida expresión de Igor a su lado, entendió que debía resolver algo primero.

 

–Igor…– dijo, estirando sus dedos sobre la base de su muñeca, presionando suavemente para sentir su pulso acelerado. –Lo siento– Igor giró la cabeza hacia él, su cabello se movió junto a una pequeña brisa que venía de una ventana entreabierta. Víctor sonrió. –Cuando ese Inspector vea las cicatrices lo que le hicimos a Erik, cuando crea que hicimos algo malo…– suspiró. –, no creo que nos den celdas contiguas. No quiero que estés molesto conmigo si nos separan, Igor. O bueno…, tal vez simplemente no quiero que estés molesto conmigo.

 

Igor suavizó su expresión y rodeó a Víctor en un caluroso abrazo, uniendo sus dos manos detrás de su espalda.

 

–No estoy molesto contigo– susurró contra su hombro. –Y… no quiero que se lleven a Erik.

 

Víctor abrió los ojos con sorpresa y rompió el abrazo.

 

–¿No estás molesto con él?–.

 

Igor rió suavemente.

 

–Bueno, yo no dije eso…–.

 

–Ya dice tu nombre– le comentó tan rápidamente, que el castaño sintió como si le hubiera dado un golpe seco en el estómago. Víctor amplió un poco su sonrisa. –Dice Igor. Sabe dice Igor.

 

–Cielos… ¿de-de verdad?–.

 

–Deberías escucharlo antes de morir, lo dice de una forma extraña– rió. – _‘Ygor’_.

 

Igor asintió con una sonrisa trabada. Su carcajada había muerto en la boca de su estómago en cuanto Víctor mencionó… la posibilidad de que muriera. Tal vez incluso, de que ambos murieran.

 

–Víctor…, no vamos a morir–.

 

Ahora era su carcajada la que se apagaba.

 

–No…– asintió distraídamente, con una mano sobando la rodilla de Igor. –Tienes razón– una sonrisa volvió a sus labios. Ésta no era desganada, era… la de siempre. La de un científico loco. –No vamos a morir, Igor.

 

* * *

 

¿La furia de los vecinos, según ellos, traicionados por la policía? Inevitable.

 

¿El regreso del Inspector Turpin y el escándalo que armaría al ver a Erik por primera vez? También. Inevitable.

 

¿Pero la muerte?... Víctor había trabajado, la mayor parte de su vida, para evitarla.

 

Él la había vuelto _evitable_. Tanto su muerte como la de Igor eran evitables si alguno de los dos sobrevivía. ¿Sobrevivir a qué? Eso aún no lo sabía.

 

–¿Es cierto, Erik?– Igor estaba muy entretenido manteniendo una última conversación con su creación. –¿Puedes decir mi nombre? ¿Puedes decir ‘Igor’?

 

–No es un bebé, Igor– resopló Víctor, entre carcajadas, guardando algunos instrumentos quirúrgicos y el gancho de Lázaro. –Sólo pídele que diga algo y lo hará.

 

–Quizás sólo te obedece a ti– Igor hizo una mueca. –No hace nada de lo que yo le diga.

 

–Oh– Víctor le colgó el bolso cerrado al hombro y palmeó éste mismo. –Debe ser porque has estado mirándole muy feo, ¿recuerdas? Mi Erik puede ser sumiso, pero no es estúpido. ¿Ya lo sedaste?

 

–No, aún no, no me mencionaste por qué debe estar sedado…–.

 

–Hazlo, tenemos que llevarlo al Támesis cuanto antes–.

 

Igor se detuvo con la aguja a centímetros de la piel de Erik.

 

–¿El río Támesis?– repitió, girándose y dejando la jeringa a un lado. Víctor resopló. –Quieres llevarlo al Támesis… ¿sedado? ¿Planeas ahogarlo?

 

–Erik es superior a nosotros, se las arreglará–.

 

–No si está sedado, Víctor–.

 

–Escucha– dijo, tomándolo por los hombros y arrastrándolo a un rincón donde pudieran hablar casi en privado, lejos de los oídos de Erik. –He visto lo que puede hacer, he estado acompañándolo desde que despertó. Sé de lo que es capaz y de lo que no. Créeme que no lo arriesgaría a algo así, si supiera que no puede manejarlo.

 

–¿Cómo…?–.

 

–Lo he visto… generar una extraña… burbuja–.

 

–Burbuja– Igor repitió sin estar convencido.

 

–No sé qué hace, pero lo mantiene protegido– dijo, explicando algo que realmente no entendía. –Ni siquiera yo puedo acercarme cuando lo hace.

 

–¿Y podrá hacerlo estando… sedado?–.

 

–Usa una pequeña dosis, lo hará apenas despierte– dijo. –No quiero que se resista cuando lo arrojemos al agua, y no quiero que nos reconozca. Podría guardar rencores, y no quieres a un ser más evolucionado que tú como enemigo.

 

Igor suspiró. Volvió a recoger la jeringa y, antes de girarse hacia Erik, se volvió una vez más hacia Víctor.

 

–¿Esto dónde nos deja?–.

 

–En el mejor de los casos, _“ahogamos”_ a nuestro _monstruo_ y sólo debemos irnos de Londres por un par de meses, hasta que todo se calme–.

 

Igor se arriesgó a preguntar por la segunda opción.

 

–¿Y si no?... –.

 

–Si algo sale mal…– Víctor miró brevemente sus pies y resopló. –, tú huirás con Erik.

 

–¿Qué?... –.

 

–Se irán los dos de Londres– dijo, casi como una orden que no era necesaria… aún. –Se irán, y sólo regresarán en la víspera de año nuevo, la gente está muy aturdida en esas fechas.

 

–Pero…– Igor trató de encontrar su voz. –Víctor, ¿qué hay de ti?

 

Él se encogió de hombros, como si nada.

 

–Me quedaré a lidiar con las mentes que no… acepten el progreso. Tú sabes, las inferiores–.

 

No tenía sentido.

 

Nada de eso tenía sentido. ¿Los vecinos? Lo superaban en número. ¿El Inspector Turpin? Éste tenía a todo Scotland Yard de su lado.

 

Víctor no iba a sobrevivir a ninguno de los dos.

 

Víctor… no iba a sobrevivir…

 

–Te llevarás el bolso que te di– Víctor aprovechó su aturdimiento para volver hablar. –Igor, tú… me traerás de vuelta.

 

Igor arrojó el bolso lejos y dejó que la jeringa se estrellara contra el suyo. Un terrible mareo asaltó su estómago, obligándolo a sostenerse de la mesa donde estaba Erik, aunque fueron los brazos de éste lo que acabaron dándole soporte.

 

–No, no, no, no…–.

 

–Igor…–.

 

–No– el menor movió la cabeza de izquierda a derecha y de regreso. –No puedo hacerlo…

 

–¡Claro que puedes! ¡Tú mejor que nadie conoces el procedimiento!–.

 

–¡Víctor, no puedes…! …hacerme lidiar con tu muerte–.

 

–En el mito griego, Orfeo bajó a las profundidades del Inframundo por su difunta amada, Eurídice. ¿Por qué no puedes hacer lo mismo por mí?–.

 

–Orfeo no trajo a Eurídice de vuelta– replicó. –Lo intentó, y acabó quedándose él en el Inframundo también.

 

–Como sea, es un mito– Víctor resopló. –Pero este procedimiento, y tus prodigiosas manos, Igor, eso… eso es real. Tú sí puedes traerme de vuelta.

 

Igor vaciló lo suficiente para que su respuesta fuera interrumpida por la llegada del Inspector Turpin, vociferando el apellido de Víctor antes de derribar la puerta del sótano.

 

–Maldición– Víctor corrió hacia el bolso y volvió a colgarlo al hombro de Igor. –Vete en cuanto tengas la mínima oportunidad– dijo, sin darle tiempo a protestar cuando se acercó a Erik. –Obedece a Igor, por favor– las manos de Erik tiraron suavemente de las suyas. Los cuidadosos pasos del Inspector iban descendiendo por las escaleras.

 

Víctor esbozó una última sonrisa.

 

–Nos veremos pronto, Erik. Espérame–.


	10. X

–¡Frankenstein!–.

 

El Inspector Turpin se acercó despacio al último escalón, su mano se cerraba sobre el mango de su arma, sus dedos todavía lejos del gatillo. No sabía a lo que se enfrentaba aún, pero su corazón latía dolorosamente con la expectativa.

 

Y debía temer lo peor, siempre. Más aún cuando prestaba atención a su entorno, el sótano… el _laboratorio_ de Víctor. Estaba repleto de diagramas perturbadores, instrumentos que sólo debían estar en un hospital, maquinaria pesada que simplemente no debía estar. Y, aunque al principio se negó a creerle a sus ojos, también había rastros de sangre de seca, partes de animales y frascos que prefería no preguntarse qué contenían.

 

El lugar era una verdadera carnicería.

 

Su mano libre se cerró sobre el rosario en su bolsillo, apretó la cruz con fuerza mientras se preparaba para lo que fuera que le esperara en la mesa central que rodeaban Víctor e Igor…

 

–Frankenstein…– lo llamó una vez más, con un palpable temor. –Hazte a un lado, por favor…

 

Víctor inclinó sutilmente su rostro sobre el de Igor, dejando un fugaz beso sobre sus labios.

 

–Recuerda, el río Támesis. Busca a Finnegan– susurró bajo. –Y tráeme de vuelta…

 

Igor asintió, sin despegarse de Erik, cerrando una mano sobre la suya, en un puño débil. Sólo debía esperar la señal de Víctor para tirar de él y huir. Sólo debían deshacerse del Inspector.

 

–¿Está aquí?– inquirió Turpin. Víctor avanzó hacia él con ambas manos detrás de la cabeza. –Respóndeme.

 

–¿Sabes? Si lo conocieras… Si le dieras una oportunidad, no le tendrías tanto miedo–.

 

–No tengo miedo–.

 

–No, por supuesto que no– sonrió sarcástico. –Está bien tener miedo, Inspector…, pero que sean miedos racionales. Mínimamente racionales. Sólo eso le pido, no espero mucho de usted, o de… los **_suyos_**.

 

–Partes de animales…– dijo, señalando todo lo que había visto en el sótano. –Un psicópata recolectando partes de animales, ¿eras tú? Scotland Yard le perdió el rastro cuando dejó de hacerlo, quizás porque buscaba… otra cosa. ¿Partes humanas?– gruñó. –Ni siquiera quiero pensar qué has hecho…

 

–Esta vez, sólo órganos– Víctor le corrigió. –Erik no necesitaba mucho. Pero la próxima vez… –una sonrisa brotó de sus labios. –… ¿quién sabe?

 

Turpin apretó la mandíbula y dio un paso adelante, levantando el cañón de su arma hacia la frente de Víctor. Su dedo índice se deslizó sobre el gatillo, pero aún no lo apretaba.

 

–No habrá próxima vez, Frankenstein…– murmuró entre dientes. –Eres un demente. Un demonio. Los **_tuyos_** son los que deben ser erradicados. –Víctor sintió saltar su corazón cuando escuchó el seguro del arma ser desactivado. –Yo me aseguraré de ello…

 

Víctor bajó lentamente sus párpados y contuvo la respiración. Estaba listo para morir, en cualquier momento. Porque sabía que Igor lo traería de vuelta…, y haría lo mismo por él si fuera necesario. Habían encontrado su camino a la inmortalidad y nadie podía quitárselo.

 

Quizás cuando despertara de nuevo, las cosas ya habrían cambiado. Ya no habría religiosos dementes apuntándole. Ya no más mentes cerradas. Tal vez más progreso, más como Erik…

 

Turpin sabía que arrebatar una vida era algo imperdonable, pero lo hacía por un bien mayor. No podía dejar que Víctor viviera, no podía dejar que atentara así con la sagrada voluntad de Dios, _forzando_ a las personas a vivir dos veces. O tres. O más. Realmente no quería averiguar hasta dónde era capaz de llegar.

 

Víctor sonrió.

 

–Nos vemos en el infierno, Inspector…–.

 

El cañón volvió a enderezarse en dirección a su frente.

 

El gatilló se jaló.

 

La bala se disparó.

 

Su corazón brincó y se paralizó unos segundos, pero algo andaba mal y no necesitó más que unos segundos –y una expresión aterrorizada del Inspector– para entender qué había pasado.

 

No estaba muerto…

 

Su cuerpo entero cosquilleaba, temblaba, y cada bocanada que daba desesperadamente era deliciosa. Su corazón volvía a latir con fuerza, y la adrenalina fluía por sus venas. Víctor adoraba vivir… ¿pero qué era _exactamente_ lo que había pasado?

 

Cuando llevó sus manos a su frente para comprobar que realmente no lo habían atravesado –y que todo era una fantasía de muerto, tal vez–, finalmente entendió… La bala seguía ahí, girando suavemente cerca de su piel. Algo la estaba deteniendo. Alguien…

 

–Erik…– suspiró, con una sonrisa aliviada y una mano en el pecho. –Oh, Erik.

 

El Inspector Turpin levantó la vista hacia la supuesta creación de Víctor, el monstruo que había salvado su vida… del hombre que había intentado quitársela.

 

Por primera vez, Erik se veía enfadado. Sólo Igor, que estaba a su lado, podía escuchar su mandíbula apretada, sus dientes rechinando. Pero todos podían escuchar el metal temblando, vibrando, incluso moviéndose. Varios instrumentos quirúrgicos levitaron y apuntaron al Inspector, todos a la vez.

 

–No, no, no– Víctor palideció. La bala que había detenido ahora apuntaba a Turpin también. El Inspector no podía ver el lado bueno de Erik cuando éste estaba a punto de matarlo. Y Víctor no iba a dejar que su creación fuera categorizada de asesina. No iba a darles los motivos que querían para llamarlo **_monstruo_**. –¡Erik, alto! ¡Alto!– exclamó, girándose hacia él y agitando un poco sus brazos para llamar su atención. –¡No puedes lastimarlo! Por favor, Erik, no lo lastimes.

 

Éste lo miró confundido.

 

–Entiendo, entiendo– Víctor acunó sus mejillas entre sus manos. –Él estuvo a punto de hacerme daño a mí, pero tú no puedes hacerle daño a él. Erik, no puedes, simplemente no puedes. Eso es lo que esperan de ti– dijo, mirando hacia arriba, donde volvían a escucharse los golpes contra su puerta y los alaridos de los vecinos. –No eres un monstruo. **No seas su monstruo**.

 

–¿Él hizo eso?– Turpin habló a su espalda, luego de que todo cayera al suelo y ya estuviera a salvo. Su voz temblaba y su miedo hablaba por él. –Dios santo, Frankenstein… ¿qué has hecho? ¿Qué clase de monstruo…?

 

–¡No es un monstruo!–.

 

–¡Tampoco una persona!– Víctor reaccionó y cerró dos puños sobre su saco, empujándolo hasta estrellar su espalda contra una de las columnas que sostenían el laboratorio, justo al lado de las máquinas. Turpin ahogó un grito por el impacto. –No es una persona, lo sabes. Ninguna persona hace… lo que él hizo– tragó en seco, mirando los instrumentos quirúrgicos en el suelo. –Vine aquí…, pensando que el asunto no era tan grave. Los vecinos tenían razón, perdí el tiempo, me… me equivoqué…

 

–Inspector, si alguien puede hacer entrar en razón a esos lunáticos… es usted–.

 

–Ellos no son los que están locos, Frankenstein… Tú lo estás–.

 

Víctor gruñó.

 

–No tengo tiempo para esto– dijo, estirando su mano en dirección a Erik. –¡Mírelo! Es una persona completamente normal, puede serlo. Sólo necesita una oportunidad, y usted puede dársela.

 

Turpin vaciló un momento, mirando detenidamente a Erik.

 

–Dicen que… el diablo aparece de formas que nunca esperamos…– dijo. Víctor bajó pesadamente los párpados. Turpin no iba a ayudarle. –A menudo camina entre nosotros y le gusta engañarnos. Es… muy agradable a la vista. Hermoso…

 

–Genial…, no vas a ayudar–.

 

–No, sólo no voy a dejar que me atrape a mí también…– sus ojos se clavaron en los del científico. –Temo que ya es demasiado tarde para ti.

 

–Saldremos por nuestra cuenta– terció Víctor, tratando de alcanzar a Igor y Erik. La compuerta de la salida secreta ya estaba abierta. –Date prisa, Igor.

 

Éste fue el primero en bajar. El Inspector volvió a levantar su arma hacia Víctor y Erik, alternando la dirección del cañón entre ambos. En ese punto, ya no sabía cuál de los dos era más peligroso.

 

Arriesgándose a fallar, disparó a Víctor. Pero esta vez, Erik no intervino. Porque eso era lo que su creador le había pedido, que no fuera un monstruo.

 

Sin embargo, el alarido de dolor de Víctor movió algo en su pecho. Su estómago bullía mientras miraba a Turpin. El Inspector tragó en seco y enredó el rosario en su muñeca. Entonces volvió a apuntar y disparar.

 

–Que Dios aleje a este demonio…– rezó bajo, mientras Erik avanzaba resueltamente hacia él y todas las balas caían a sus pies. –y lo lleve de vuelta a las profundidades del infierno.

 

Erik se detuvo a unos centímetros. Estiró su mano ante los ojos desorbitados del Inspector, y el arma salió volando de su mano, quedando totalmente desprotegido.

 

–Por favor, por favor…– suplicó sin aliento y con los ojos húmedos. –Rebecca... – sus piernas flaquearon y su espalda se deslizó por la columna detrás suyo. Juntó sus manos temblorosas en una última oración, pidiéndole a Dios que cuidara a su hija. Finalmente rompió en un llanto silencioso y murmullos entrecortados. –Lo siento… Lo siento mucho, Becca… – sus dedos se cerraron con fuerza sobre la muñeca a la que estaba atada el rosario. La cruz la pegó a su piel. –Papá te ama… Y debió quedarse contigo… Lo siento.

 

Erik lo miraba con algo de preocupación. El enfado que le hacía hervir la sangre ya no estaba, ahora se sentía… frío. Calmado. Casi compasivo.

 

Casi.

 

Fuera como fuera, ese hombre había herido a su creador. Y debía pagar.

 

Sus dedos se movieron suavemente en el aire, atrayendo el rosario de Turpin, que estaba hecho de metal. El Inspector gruñó cuando el insistente tirón comenzaba a dañar gravemente su muñeca. Trataba de desenredarlo, pero entonces Erik insistía más. El apriete de la cadena se hizo cada vez más y más fuerte, cortando gradualmente la circulación.

 

–¿Erik?... – Víctor finalmente se recuperó del aturdimiento del disparo. La bala seguía en su cuerpo, pero le acababa de prometer a Igor que era algo con lo que podía lidiar. No había tiempo para una atención médica. –Erik…

 

–Víctor, dime en dónde está– insistió Igor, negándose a bajar por la compuerta hasta que fuera específico.

 

–Mi hombro… tal vez, no lo sé– dijo, restándole importancia con un cabeceo. –¿Dónde está Erik? –movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. La pérdida de sangre y el dolor comenzaban a aturdirle. Pero finalmente lo vio, estirando sus dedos y dejando a la vista la cruz del Inspector, la mano de éste estaba casi inerte. Víctor apretó los labios. –¡Erik, ven! Nos vamos.

 

Éste obedeció de inmediato. Igor terminó de bajar, seguido de Erik, y finalmente fue Víctor el que cerró la compuerta antes de bajar, no sin antes ofrecerle una disculpa al Inspector por la mano que iba a perder…

 

* * *

 

Todos los vecinos, y demás habitantes preocupados, habían cercado, tal y como esperaban, sólo la puerta principal. Ninguno fue tras ellos cuando salieron hacia el callejón detrás de su casa. Y la oscuridad de la noche les ayudaba a esconderse mejor.

 

–Víctor, déjame atenderte– Igor volvió a insistir después de verlo hacer repetidas muecas de dolor. –Por favor.

 

–No hay tiempo– farfulló, echando un vistazo fuera del callejón hacia algún carruaje disponible. Algunos de los caballos estaban amarrados, y no tenían tiempo para soltarlos y subirse. Necesitaban algo rápido, pero tampoco podían quedarse ahí mucho tiempo.

 

La gente vociferaba, golpeaba su puerta y lanzaba piedras a sus ventanas. Pero estaban relativamente calmados, muy entretenidos con su propiedad y no en perseguirlos. Aunque todo eso era temporal. En cuanto el Inspector Turpin saliera…, en cuanto vieran su mano o éste contara lo que había visto, el metal levitando y todo… Le creerían. Turpin diría que había visto a un monstruo –o a un diablo–, y le creerían.

 

Por eso no tenían mucho tiempo.

 

–Igor, debemos llegar al Támesis, ¿puedes escabullirte y desatar a los caballos?–.

 

Igor hizo una mueca. No había desatado nada desde sus días en el circo, pero suponía que no podía ser tan malo.

 

–Puedo intentarlo–.

 

–Hazlo– dijo, girándose hacia Erik. Entreabrió los labios para decir algo, pero no lo hizo. No iba a reprenderlo, ni a felicitarlo. Sólo quería decir adiós. Sabía que algo saldría mal y necesitaba despedirse.

 

Pero no pudo.

 

Entretanto, la voz del pueblo se apagaba en cuanto vieron salir al Inspector Turpin del hogar de Frankenstein. Había entrado hace mucho rato, y ahora volvía con una expresión descolocada y cubriendo su mano derecha con una parte de su saco.

 

–¡Inspector!– Alistair se acercó alarmado, rodeándolo entre sus brazos. Seguidamente, trató de ver qué tanto ocultaba en su saco e inmiscuyó su mano en él con algo de timidez. Su joven rostro palideció en cuanto sintió su mano helada, muerta. –Inspector…

 

–Ese hombre está coludido con Satanás– masculló, irguiéndose y separándose de él. –Y debe ser detenido.

 

Se marchó por su cuenta, sosteniendo su arma con su única mano buena.

 

La gente había estado esperando algunas palabras de su parte, pero el Inspector no dijo nada. Tenía algo más importante qué hacer: poner a salvo la vida y el futuro de su hija.

 

Alistair habló en su lugar, incitando a la gente a cobrar justicia con sus propias manos, porque la amenaza era algo que superaba incluso a Scotland Yard. Y cualquiera que quisiera, podía unirse al enfrentamiento contra el monstruo de Frankenstein.

 

* * *

 

Turpin finalmente llegó a su casa, abriendo bruscamente la puerta y rompiendo la cerradura en el proceso. Eso sin mencionar el susto de muerte que le había dado a su hermana Elizabeth.

 

–¡Santo Dios, Roderick!– gritó ella, mientras la pequeña Rebecca sonreía de oreja a oreja.

 

–¡Papi!–.

 

–Cariño…– Turpin sonrió y se inclinó a la altura de su hija, para que ella pudiera enredar sus delgados brazos detrás de su nuca. Él correspondió al abrazo con la única mano con que podía hacerlo, dejando el arma a un lado y hundiendo sus dedos en el cabello de su niña.

 

–No acordamos que trabajarías hasta deshoras, Roderick, tenía una cita– replicó su hermana, todavía molesta. Más por el susto de muerte que por el hecho de cuidar a su sobrina.

 

Turpin no respondió y abrazó a Rebecca con fuerza. La niña rió, pero ese dulce sonido que salía de sus labios se apagó en cuanto sintió a su papá temblar. La abrazaba con fuerza y ahogaba un llanto en su hombro, como hacía cada vez que pensaba demasiado en su mamá.

 

–Tía Elizabeth, espera, lo estás lastimando–.

 

–¿Yo? Él casi me da un infarto– bromeó brevemente. –Ya, Rod, levántate. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

 

–Está llorando– susurró Rebecca, dando palmaditas en la espalda de su padre.

 

–No…– Turpin sonrió con tristeza. –No, cariño, estoy bien… Necesito… que subas a tu habitación y empaques sólo cosas importantes, ¿sí?

 

–¿Por qué? ¿A dónde vamos?–.

 

El Inspector apretó un poco los labios y guardó silencio un momento.

 

–Tú vas, cariño– dijo suavemente. –Con tu tía Elizabeth. A América…

 

Rebecca trató de emocionarse y sonreír, pero había algo que le faltaba escuchar.

 

–¿Y tú, papi?–.

 

–Yo… no puedo ir con ustedes. Todavía no, hay algo que debo hacer primero…–.

 

–¿Le dejarás flores nuevas a mamá? ¿La irás a ver?–.

 

–Sí…– sonrió. –Me reuniré con tu mamá, Becca…

 

–Y luego vendrás con nosotros, ¿verdad?–.

 

–Lo intentaré– dijo, irguiéndose y revolviéndole el cabello. –Sube y empaca rápido, vamos.

 

Rebecca corrió escaleras arriba, exclamando cosas como _‘me voy a América’_. Elizabeth no iba a negarse a ir con ella, pero sólo ella había notado la curiosa elección de palabras de su hermano.

 

–Te reunirás con Claudia– dijo. –¿Qué significa eso exactamente?

 

–Dile adiós por mí, por favor–.

 

Turpin volvió a recoger su arma.

 

–¡Roderick!– éste se giró hacia ella antes de abrir la puerta. Ella tragó en seco, su garganta dolía cuando pensaba que su hermano podía morir… o que éste fuera consciente de su destino. –Roderick… Por favor, ven con nosotras. Ya consolé a Rebecca cuando murió su madre, no podré hacerlo cuando tú tengas la misma suerte. Yo también estaré devastada.

 

–Lo siento– dijo bajo.

 

–¡Espero que tu trabajo valga más que la felicidad de Rebecca!– exclamó mientras él se alejaba. –¡Ella no será feliz sin su padre!

 

Turpin giró sobre sus talones, pero no para responder a los reproches de su hermana. Rebecca estaba saludándole por la ventana. Él sonrió, agitando su mano, moviendo el arma de un lado a otro. Ella rió, señalándole que podía usar la otra mano, pensaba que aún podía hacerlo…

 

–Volveré, cariño– selló su promesa con el viento. Rebecca lo despidió lanzándole un beso desde la ventana. Él la imitó y dio media vuelta.

 

Ahora tenía en claro su objetivo, el mismo por el que había optado cuando se convirtió en padre, en cuanto Claudia le anunció que estaba embarazada y en cuanto sostuvo a su hija entre sus brazos por primera vez. Debía y quería protegerlas, sin importar nada.

 

Claudia estaba esperándolo en el Cielo, y sabía que pronto estaría a su lado de nuevo. Pero antes de irse para siempre, debía dejar una ciudad limpia para su hija, un lugar en el que pudiera crecer sana y salva. Libre de monstruos, y libre de hombres como Frankenstein.

 

* * *

 

Por órdenes de Alistair, y todo el equipo atemorizado de Scotland Yard, la gente del pueblo cortó los accesos principales de Londres. La voz había corrido hacia más y más gente, advirtiéndose de un temible monstruo que acompañaba al reconocido estudiante de la Escuela Real de Medicina, Víctor Frankenstein.

 

Monstruo y creador eran un objetivo único. Ambos eran peligrosos, y ambos debían ser capturados.

 

–Me sorprende que aún no seas popular, Igor– sonrió Víctor, bajándose del caballo que éste le había conseguido. Lo despidió con una palmada suave. Necesitaban esconderse un momento. –Quizás te recordarían más si no hubiera arreglado tu espalda.

 

Igor hizo una mueca, realmente no estaba de humor para las bromas de Víctor. No cuando su ropa parecía tener cada vez más sangre.

 

–Víctor, ¿estás seguro que estás bien? Estás pálido…–.

 

–Estoy bien– dijo, apretando brevemente la mandíbula. –Esas malditas mentes cerradas están bloqueando todos nuestros caminos. Probablemente ya estén esperándonos en el puente… ¿Has visto? Llevan antorchas– rió. –Patético…

 

Igor finalmente cambió su expresión constantemente preocupada. Le acompañó en unas cuantas carcajadas antes de corregirlo.

 

–Está oscureciendo, Víctor, claro que llevan antorchas–.

 

–¿Ah, sí? No lo había notado…– murmuró, pegando la espalda al muro y cerrando los ojos. –Es que… todo se ve oscuro…

 

–Pues con más razón deberías haber deducido lo de las antorchas…– la sonrisa de Igor vaciló. –Estabas bromeando, ¿verdad? ¿Estás… estás bien?

 

Víctor sonrió débilmente.

 

–Lo estaré–.

 

Igor hubiera querido insistir con examinarlo, pero sabía que Víctor se hubiera negado… otra vez.

 

–¿Qué hacemos ahora?... –.

 

–Lo único que podemos hacer…– respondió con un suspiro bajo. –¿Llevan algo más que antorchas?

 

Igor echó un vistazo.

 

–Pues… sí– dijo, entrecerrando los ojos. –Son ciudadanos normales, Víctor, no tienen armas. Tienen… rastrillos– esta vez trató de contener la risa mientras hablaba. Nada de eso parecía real. Y reír era la única forma que tenían de consolarse y restarle importancia. –Definitivamente son rastrillos… Y, ehm, una que otra pica, creo.

 

Víctor sonrió.

 

–No es nada que Erik no pueda manejar…–.

 

Erik se giró apenas escuchó su nombre. Víctor estiró su mano, señalando el puente de Londres, al que necesitaban llegar. Y le dijo exactamente lo que debía hacer.

 

* * *

 

Una enorme y furiosa multitud bloqueaba el puente de Londres, tal y como esperaban, agitando sus antorchas y lo que fuera que llevaran en la mano, probablemente lo primero que hubieran recogido de sus hogares… en este caso, rastrillos.

 

Erik caminó resueltamente hacia ellos, sus creadores caminaban detrás de él. No muchos se percataron de quién, o más bien qué, era. Víctor tenía razón, nadie podía asociarlo con la palabra monstruo. Erik no era uno. Y todo saldría mejor si las cosas se mantenían así, tranquilas y sin sospechas. Tan sólo si hubieran logrado inmiscuirse en la multitud…

 

–¡Frankenstein!– comenzaron a exclamar algunos, los primeros en reconocerlo, seguramente los vecinos y compañeros de clase que había tenido. Las personas en las que había confiado toda su vida y ahora le traicionaban. –¡Es Frankenstein! ¡Ese es su monstruo!

 

Algunos dedos acusadores señalaron a Erik. Otros simplemente chillaron de miedo, un miedo que no habían sentido hasta que algún imbécil usó la palabra que removía el cuerpo de cualquiera: _monstruo._

 

–Maldición– masculló Víctor, jalando el brazo de Igor para que éste avanzara delante suyo, al lado de Erik. –Se nos agotó el tiempo. Lo que acordamos, hazlo rápido.

 

Igor asintió, con una mano sobre la espalda de Erik y una confesión atorada en la garganta. Quería decirle a Víctor que lo amaba, aunque ya lo supiera. Quería despedirse apropiadamente de él, pero la gente tiró de él.

 

–¡Víctor!–.

 

Éste soltó un alarido de dolor cuando las manos ajenas se cerraban sobre su herida, o peor aún, cerca de ella, abriéndola, expandiéndola. Si la bala estaba en un lugar acomodado, donde el daño era mínimo, ahora ya no lo estaba. La sangre fluyó a borbotones de su hombro, su brazo quedó completamente bañado de un rojo oscuro.

 

Un círculo se cerró a su alrededor mientras caía de rodillas. Un puño tras otro atravesó su rostro, luego su estómago. Cada golpe tenía su efecto; un labio partido, una nariz rota, una descolocación parcial de la vista.

 

En algún momento, su cuerpo trastabilló y cedió. Su rostro magullado impactó duramente contra el asfalto. Un charco de sangre –formado por su propia herida– yacía a sus pies, ahora ese charco mojaba una parte de su cabello y la mejilla que había tocado el suelo.

 

Trató de levantarse, pero la gente no se detenía. Un rodillazo en su estómago le arrebató el aire y lo giró por completo. Sus ojos quedaron brevemente fijos sobre las estrellas, y luego sobre los rostros enojados de esas personas, esas mentes cerradas que no iban a detener a Erik… ni nada de lo que había hecho.

 

Una sonrisa débil se formó en sus labios, a pesar del dolor que tenía cada vez menos efecto en su cuerpo derrotado. Sus brazos cayeron sobre el asfalto también, dejándose completamente indefenso ante la furia de los demás.

 

Ya no tenía por qué seguir luchando. Lo más probable era que Igor y Erik ya hubieran escapado, había hecho todo lo que podía hacer por ellos. A ambos les había dado una vida completamente nueva, los dos eran creaciones suyas… Y podía descansar en paz, sabiendo que estaban sanos y salvos.

 

* * *

 

Igor y Erik se detuvieron a mitad del puente, gracias al segundo se habían abierto paso entre la mitad de la multitud que no estaba golpeando a Víctor. Desde el momento en que un círculo feroz se cerró a su alrededor, Igor había dado media vuelta y había tomado la mano de Erik para llevarlo a mitad del puente.

 

De ahí en adelante, éste extendía su mano libre y las personas armadas con cualquier cosa de metal eran violentamente impulsadas hacia atrás. Algunos retrocedían aterrados, otros menos afortunados caían en el helado río Támesis.

 

Igor se arrodilló a un lado de Erik y abrió el bolso que Víctor le había dado. Volviendo a pensar en él, miró hacia atrás y algo dentro de él se congeló cuando ya no escuchó sus gritos, cuando incluso los golpes de la gente dejaron de sonar.

 

Se forzó a sí mismo a concentrarse. Su vista regresó al bolso y, tal y como esperaba, Víctor le había guardado una dosis para dormir a Erik. Era el momento.

 

–Muy bien, Erik…– suspiró, irguiéndose con una jeringa en la mano mientras la otra la llevaba suavemente detrás de su nuca. –Víctor…– su voz se rompió en cuanto lo mencionó. Erik lo miró con algo muy parecido a la preocupación. –Esto es lo que Víctor quería…

 

Erik lo miró sin entender.

 

Igor introdujo la aguja en su piel y, a los pocos segundos, la sustancia estaba fluyendo en su cuerpo. El efecto sólo debía tardar unos minutos.

 

Y entretanto, una figura dolorosamente conocida para Igor salía de la multitud que había descargado su ira con Víctor.

 

Era Brian, el futuro esposo de Sharon, el padre de Charles.

 

–¿Se…señor?–.

 

–Igor, por todos los cielos, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?– preguntó, verdaderamente alarmado. Pero Igor no estaba de humor para sonreírle, como siempre lo hacía para la familia Xavier.

 

–¿Usted…?– su voz volvió a quebrarse. –Le hizo daño a Víctor… Salió de ese… horrendo círculo de violencia y…

 

Brian lo interrumpió con un movimiento de cabeza.

 

–No–.

 

–¿No?... –.

 

–Te equivocas– dijo, conteniendo brevemente la respiración. –Sharon abandonó Londres…, con Charles, por supuesto. Muchas familias hicieron lo mismo, tomaron el primer barco que zarpara a América. Por un monstruo– Igor hizo una mueca. –En fin, cuando volvía, me topé con este… con todo esto. Traté de ayudar.

 

Igor entreabrió los labios para decir algo, pero sólo con mucho esfuerzo pudo hacerlo.

 

–¿A Víctor?... ¿Ayudó a Víctor?–.Brian exhaló un profundo suspiro que echó por tierra cualquier esperanza del menor. –No…– suplicó. Su voz se hacía más aguda y lastimera, llenando del mismo dolor y frustración a Brian. –No, no, no, por favor…

 

–Lo intenté… En serio lo lamento–.

 

Brian trató de consolarlo con una mano sobre su hombro, pero Igor dio media vuelta sin haberlo notado. Mordía el dorso de su mano para no gritar, y las lágrimas resbalaban una tras otra sobre sus mejillas. Un agudo dolor le atravesó el pecho, y aunque sabía que podía traerlo de vuelta, eso no lo mitigaba.

 

Víctor se había ido…

 

–¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?– dijo Brian. Igor se obligó a recomponerse en cuanto Erik trastabilló a sus espaldas.

 

–Sí…– asintió. –Hay… una cosa.

 

Fue así que, entre los dos, sostuvieron el pesado y semi-inconsciente cuerpo de Erik –Igor las piernas, mientras Brian lo sujetaba bajo los brazos–, lo balancearon de un lado y a otro antes de acordar cuándo lanzarlo.

 

–¿Listo?– preguntó Igor. Su mente comenzaba a jugar con su dolor cuando recordaba que, en el mejor de los casos, eso podría haberlo hecho con Víctor. Que éste asintiera con una sonrisa insana y… –Lo siento, ¿qué… dije?

 

–Estoy listo, Igor– Brian sonrió. –Vamos.

 

El balanceo volvió, y estaban listos para arrojarlo a su suerte en el río Támesis, que era exactamente lo que Víctor había planeado.

 

Sin embargo, el alarido del Inspector Turpin a sus espaldas heló cada músculo de Igor.

 

–No…– Brian le siguió dudosamente cuando él fue el primero en bajar el cuerpo de Erik. Éste murmuraba el nombre de Víctor por primera vez. –Inspector Turpin…

 

–¡Ni un paso más!– le ordenó. El arma en su mano temblaba levemente. –No seguirán adelante con estos… experimentos– escupió. –No voy a permitirlo.

 

–Inspector Turpin, está bien– Igor suspiró, rendido. –Víctor… Víctor se ha ido…

 

El Inspector bajó brevemente el arma, su voz tembló de alivio.

 

–¿Por qué debo suponer que tú no harás lo mismo que él?– su brazo volvió a enderezarse y el cañón apuntaba nuevamente a Igor. –Ustedes **_infectaron_** Londres, ¿cómo sé que volverá a ser lo mismo? ¿Cómo sé que será seguro para mi hija otra vez?

 

Igor dio un paso al frente, y luego otro. Una suave lluvia había comenzado a caer sobre ellos mientras caminaba lentamente.

 

–Inspector, tiene mi palabra de que no volveré a… experimentar– dijo. –Antes de morir, Víctor me pidió que lo trajera de vuelta…– hizo una dolorosa pausa. –No voy a hacerlo.

 

–¿Por qué debería creerte?–.

 

–Tanto como usted, yo tampoco quiero que esto vuelva a pasar…– Turpin aún no se veía convencido, pero Igor estaba hablando con absoluta verdad. –Los dos perdimos a… alguien importante, Inspector… Lo sé.

 

Turpin frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo podía saber él lo que había pasado con Claudia? ¿Acaso lo había mencionado?

 

No importaba cuánto  tiempo tardara en descifrarlo.

 

Igor no hablaba de Claudia. Su brazo se estiró sobre el hombro del Inspector, señalando detrás de su espalda a su compañero caído en un charco de sangre.

 

–Alistair…– esta vez, Turpin bajó por completo el arma, guardándola en su bolsillo mientras corría junto al cuerpo inmóvil del joven policía. –¡Alistair! ¡Alistair!– cada grito destrozaba internamente a Igor. El dolor cargado en la voz del Inspector era precisamente lo que quería evitar. Dolor. Sufrimiento. Angustia. –Alistair…

 

Igor se giró brevemente hacia donde yacía el cuerpo de Víctor, pero no se acercó a él.

 

–Lo siento…– susurró. –No puedo traerte de vuelta…

 

Rompió su promesa y volvió junto a Brian para levantar el cuerpo de Erik una vez más. Turpin abrazaba con fuerza el cuerpo de Alistair, dejando que su cabeza reposara en su regazo. La lluvia caía sobre su pálido rostro y limpiaba mínimamente la sangre que había en él.

 

Su mente se plagaba de cosas que no quería recordar en ese momento. Las veces que Alistair lo visitaba fuera del trabajo, ayudándolo con Rebecca, jugando con ella. La primera vez que le había enseñado a usar un arma, Alistair se sonrojaba cuando unía sus manos para guiarlo. Y, por supuesto, todas las ocasiones en que lo había sorprendido sonriendo a sus espaldas, la sonrisa joven que nunca volvería a ver.

 

–Descansa en paz, Alistair…– dijo, removiendo los cabellos mojados para dejar un beso sobre su frente. No sabía y nunca sabría que eso, aunque fuera sólo eso, era todo lo que Alistair habría querido en vida. Un simple beso suyo.

 

Turpin lo movió cuidadosamente, y volvió a erguirse con arma en mano.

 

Esta vez no habló, no tenía nada que decir. Sólo disparó al cuerpo casi adormecido del monstruo que había causado todo aquello.

 

Igor y Brian soltaron involuntariamente a Erik cuando éste recibió el primer disparo.

 

–¡Inspector Turpin!– Igor le miró alarmado. La lluvia ahora caía densa sobre él. Erik gruñía y entreabría los ojos. La adrenalina luchaba contra el desconocido suero en su sangre. El Inspector disparó otra vez. Una y otra, y otra vez. –¡No! ¡Basta!

 

Erik estaba completamente despierto ahora. Se erguía con dificultad y, para sorpresa de todos, él mismo expulsó las balas de su cuerpo. Turpin bajó derrotado el arma descargada. Su garganta se cerró dolorosamente al pensar en su hija, su hermana. Solas, en América, esperando por él.

 

Una barrida del brazo de Erik al viento, bastó para que las balas salieran disparadas violentamente hacia el Inspector.  Éste se desplomó de inmediato.

 

–¡No!– Igor corrió hacia él y trató de ayudarlo. La oscuridad y la lluvia no le ayudaban. Sus manos aplicaban presión en las heridas más graves, sus dedos se cubrían de sangre en segundos.

 

–Maldición, maldición…

 

–¿P-por qué?... – Turpin tenía su cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Igor, éste le daba soporte para no perderlo. Sus manos se movían rápidamente sobre sus múltiples heridas. Después de todo lo que había dicho… hecho incluso… ¿por qué? –¿Por qué estás ayudándome?...

 

–Soy doctor– dijo, casi sin aliento por todo el esfuerzo inútil que le daba a cada herida. –Es lo que hago. Es lo que Víctor hacía.

 

–Igor, yo me encargo– Brian insistió y lo reemplazó cuidadosamente. Igor se lo agradeció y corrió nuevamente al bolso, en busca de otra dosis para Erik.

 

No había otra…

 

–Maldición…– sus puños se cerraron mientras su mente ideaba otra cosa. Lamentablemente, su única opción… era hacerlo por su cuenta, aunque eso le garantizara el rencor de Erik. –¿Erik?– se acercó a él con cuidado, rodeando sus hombros con un brazo tembloroso. –Erik, no importa lo que haga, no importa qué creas que está pasando… –suspiró. –Te quiero. Tanto como Víctor te quería.

 

Igor unió su mano a la otra y jaló a Erik en un abrazo que los hizo trastabillar sobre el barandal del puente. Ambos cayeron en picada lenta sobre el helado río Támesis. Ambos tocaron fondo, pero sólo uno de ellos sabía nadar.

 

Erik estiró su mano hacia a la de Igor, pero éste sólo nadó hacia arriba, salvándose a sí mismo. Erik se sintió devastado, pero no hubo lugar para ninguna emoción cuando el aire en sus pulmones comenzó a escasear, obligándole a cerrar los párpados. De ahí en adelante, todo dependía de él, de las magníficas habilidades que Víctor tanto había descrito.

 

Igor emergió después de un rato, recogiendo aire a grandes bocanadas. Su respiración acelerada pronto se deformó en un llanto de angustia. Pero sólo cuando alcanzó la orilla, se permitió desmoronarse, con la vista fija en el circo que se extendía del otro lado del Támesis.

 

Víctor se había ido.

 

Erik estaba al fondo del río más famoso de Londres.

 

Y Charles estaba en un lugar al que él nunca podría ir.

 

Estaba profundamente desolado… Y no tenía mejor forma de afrontarlo que dejarse caer sobre el césped y mantener la vista distraída en las estrellas. La lluvia menguó, pero el dolor en su pecho duró toda la noche y más.

 

* * *

 

Un año después, Londres conmemoraba por primera vez a los caídos durante el _‘ataque de Frankenstein’_. El nombre de Víctor estaba siendo olvidado, y la gente llamaba a su monstruo por su apellido, nunca habían sabido de su nombre real.

 

Igor se tomó un día libre y cerró el consultorio en el pequeño y apartado pueblo en el que vivía. Una parte de él, quería asistir, por mucho que la otra parte se empeñara en olvidar.

 

Había un pequeño valle repleto de tumbas, cruces que se extendían sobre la tierra, con la única diferencia del nombre que tenían grabado. Igor observó a una pequeña niña arrodillarse y dejar flores en la base de una cruz. La niña respondía al nombre ‘Rebecca’, y lucía profundamente triste.

 

Pero su padre estaba detrás de ella para consolarla.

 

El Inspector Turpin ponía una mano sobre su hombro, una mano de madera que le daba cosquillas a la niña. Entonces se giraba sonriente y preguntaba si su amigo Alistair estaba en el Cielo, y él la cargaba entre sus brazos y le decía que sí, esbozando una sonrisa triste.

 

Igor volvió a cruzarse con Brian. Éste le confirmó que Sharon planeaba seguir viviendo en América, y a él no le quedaba otra opción que mudarse con ella allá. Ese era su adiós, su último contacto con la familia Xavier.

 

Al final del día, y cuando todos se marcharon con la cabeza gacha, Igor merodeó con las manos dentro de los bolsillos. El viento agitaba su cabello, mientras caminaba hacia la peor parte del valle, hacia la tumba más descuidada.

 

Era la de Víctor. Las grietas, y el sólo hecho de que no era cruz como las demás, la delataba. Igor sonrió con tristeza. No se giró cuando sintió la presencia de alguien a sus espaldas.

 

–Lamento no cumplir mi promesa, Víctor…– dijo, tomando la mano de la persona detrás de él. –Y me disculparé cuantas veces sea necesario, pero no voy a traerte de vuelta. No puedo… –su rostro se giró hacia el de la persona a su lado: Lorelei. Ella sonrió suavemente y él le devolvió el gesto antes de girarse nuevamente hacia la tumba. –Descansa en paz, Víctor Frankenstein.


End file.
